You're My Savior
by RandomStories203
Summary: CM Punk and AJ Lee both have problems in their life. What if CM Punk wants to help her and soon enough she wants to help him? Will this friendship blossom into a romance? To find out, you have to read. Please reviews and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys I have already written about CM Punk and AJ Lee. The story was called Crazy Connection. I deleted it because I didn't like where it was going so I just deleted it simply because I didn't like it. So I'm actually going to write an original plot for these two and hopefully, I'll continue it and not leave you guys with failure. Enjoy and review! **

You're My Savior: Chapter 1

He wasn't able to sleep. Insomnia had caught up with him once again and it was only three in the morning. He had woken up from a nightmare of his past. The past that involved his drunkard father. He hated how his past would show up in his nightmares at times. He absolutely hated it. It happened almost every two nights. He was used to not sleep as much, and he didn't mind it. He wanted to text either Colt, Kofi, or any of his close friends that he trusted, but he knew he couldn't as it would disturb their sleep and it would make them cranky in the morning and at work. He couldn't be at blame for that. He sighed as he sat up in his bed. He looked over at the title belt that laid on the couch of the hotel room. The WWE Champion was now his and he remembered the days were he dreamed of becoming WWE Champion and he had worked his ass off to be where he is now. He needed something to tire him out. Something to release his anger on. He would go and call his trainer, but his trainer would be asleep as well. Insomnia sucks balls when you wake up in the middle of the night. He could go for a 5 mile run right now. Maybe he'll do that instead. He got up from the uncomfortable hotel room bed and went to go change into some sweat pants and a sweatshirt. He grabbed his iPhone and his headphones so he can block out any other noises around him. He grabbed his hotel room key and walked out, blasting punk rock music into the headphones and already started to feel relaxed at the music flooding his ears and into his brain. He started to jog around the corner for a run he knew that wouldn't tire him out, but enough to distract him of his painful memories and nightmares of his past.

She sat in the corner of the hotel room with bloodshot eyes, she had been crying from the yelling of her "loving" boyfriend. The former NXT star had been an abusive relationship with the former World Heavyweight Champion. It became unloving and aggressive since he won the World Heavyweight Championship title, then it got worse when he blamed her for the famous 18 second match against the current World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus. Daniel Bryan had become more rough and ungentle towards his girlfriend, AJ. She had been nothing horrible, just loving, but he was otherwise. Then it got to the point where he would give her bruises on her small forearms and wrists. His strength was way more powerful than hers so she couldn't defend herself at all. This night he had yelled at her for losing his rematch with Sheamus on Raw a couple hours ago and had become aggressive once until she started crying from the pain when he was gripping her forearms with such a force that if he held on a little more that her bones would have fractured under his strength. She watched him as he slept in the bed. She had fallen asleep a little bit earlier, but had crawled out of bed and went into the corner of the room. She slowly got up and went over to her bag. She needed to text Kaitlyn at least. She needed someone to talk to.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked tiredly with one eye open. AJ froze in her place then slowly turned around.

"Nothing, I was just putting my iPod away since you snatched it out of my hands earlier." AJ replied with some fear cracking through her voice.

"Come back to bed." Daniel said and AJ nodded, listening to his command and hesitantly went into the bed beside him and he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you." Daniel apologized and AJ sighed in relief. Maybe this time he will change. She soon went to sleep next to him, only to wake occasionally with nightmares of him wanting to kill her.

The sun had started to rise as the WWE Champion had finished his run and bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath before going back in the hotel to shower and go to work. Running didn't help tire him out, but it did help him be distracted from the nightmare he had last night. He sighed deeply a couple times before finally catching his breath and went inside all sweaty and a soft rock song playing through the headphones he had. He slightly grinned at the person at the front desk and pressed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to come and take him to his floor so he can shower and feel the coldness of the water hit his burning hot skin.

He sighed as he took out his iPhone and went to his photos and looked through them. He saw some of his siters and himself and of course, their kids. He saw a couple of himself and Amy, his ex. He did miss her at times, but he was getting over her minute by minute. He didn't want a relationship for a while. He didn't want to hurt the woman he was with or get hurt himself. He didn't need that drama and distraction because he'll know it'll affect his performance on Raw and his wrestling. He couldn't let that happen. He got in the elevator cart once it got to the lobby and pressed on the button "12" because his hotel room was on the twelfth floor. He got up to his room and put the key card in and entered the hotel room. He went straight into the bathroom and striped himself of his clothing and entered the cold running water and sighed as relaxation took over him as the cold water hit his burning body and he ran his fingers through his now soaked hair and continued to shower.

AJ woke up to find that Daniel wasn't next to her. The shower in the bathroom wasn't running either. She sighed as she sat up. He probably had left a few minutes ago to train in the gym, well hopefully he did that. She never knew where he was and when she asked that, he would yell and she didn't feel like hearing his yelling today especially with her throbbing head and her congested nose from crying last night. She got up from the bed and grabbed some clothing to take a shower. She got in the shower and just let the warm water hit her body. She got lost in her thoughts and starting tearing up once she thought about the happier times in her relationship with Daniel. She wished he wasn't that type that would change when he got something he wanted. She never imagined that he would drastically change this much. She never imagined that he would be aggressive when he didn't get his way. She was breaking down once again in the shower. She continued to cry because she wondered what she did to make her deserve this in her life. These were one of those times that she wished he never won that Heavyweight title. The crying didn't help her throbbing head and congested nose, it just made it worse. She knew she would get a headache later. After about another 5 more minutes, she got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. That sparkle in her eyes weren't there anymore. It had been gone since he lost the title. All you saw in her eyes was weakness and depression. That jump in her walk was long gone. She walked with her head down and her back hunched over a little. Her personality was changed as well. That laughable, quirky girl everyone was knew was gone. She now was quiet and stayed to herself. She had started losing some friends since Daniel wouldn't let her contact them at all. She got out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around her. She rubbed her arm and flinched and looked down to see a bruise on her arm. She had forgotten that he had given her a bruise last night. She put on a long sleeved t-shirt and some jeans with her converse. She grabbed her duffle bag and key card and went to get a taxi since she didn't know where Daniel was. She got into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. She kept her head down at all times. She really didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now. She felt it stopped and was confused at first then looked up and it stopped on the twelfth floor and saw the WWE Champion.

"Hey, AJ." Punk said as he grinned slightly and she returned the grin and waved lazily.

"How have you been?" CM Punk asked. He had heard how Daniel Bryan was treating her and he would never treat AJ that way. He would have to admit she was a beautiful woman and whatever she is getting from him, she doesn't deserve it. He looked over at AJ, who was looking at him with those hallow, sad chocolate brown eyes and she moved her hand side to side, which meant that she was alright. Punk grinned again and nodded.

"That's good." Punk replied and AJ nodded and looked down then left the elevator quickly to grab a taxi and Punk looked after she had gone and his eyes followed her direction. He watched her body language and he knew whatever he was doing to her, it was changing her quickly and he didn't like that.

AJ got into the taxi and she told the driver where to go. She had hoped that Daniel was already at the arena for work. She hoped that he wasn't at the gym or somewhere else. At least she left a note saying she had gone to the arena already and that she'd meet him there. She got out of the taxi once she arrived at the arena and went towards the divas locker room. She hoped no one would talk to her. She didn't want to deal with anyone else talking to her. She was afraid that they'll bring up Daniel and she'll get this whole lecture about how bad Daniel is. She wanted to leave him, but at times there were times where she thought he would change so she stayed. The thing was he never changed once for the good, only for the worse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The WWE Champion was walking towards the locker room after winning a match about a minute ago and was heading towards the locker room. He furrowed his eyebrows once he heard yelling.

"You don't leave the hotel without me, understood?" Daniel Bryan yelled at AJ as she stayed against the wall and nodded fearfully.

"Hey Bryan, why don't you leave the poor girl alone for once in her life?" The WWE Champion saw Daniel Bryan hovering over the small petite woman.

"And why don't you mind your own business?" Daniel growled at him in anger as he removed his hands from the wall and looked at the WWE Champion with raging fury.

"When a woman is involved in a situation like this, it's my business." Punk snapped back at the former World Heavyweight Champion. Punk stepped closer into Daniel with Punk now hovering over Bryan because of his 6'1 height.

"Come here, AJ." Punk said

"Don't you dare go to him, AJ." Daniel growled with his anger rising and rising. AJ stood where she was then saw the facial expression on Punk.

"Come here, AJ." Punk repeated and held out his hand. AJ shook her head and stayed where she was and Punk dropped his arm to the side as Daniel Bryan had a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Haven't you heard? She loves me." Daniel said with a small evil chuckle then Punk clenched his hands into fists.

"Hurt this girl and you'll see who will be hurting more, got it?" Punk said sternly. If he needed to do it, he will. He didn't care, he would hurt Bryan more than he hurt AJ, even if that meant putting him in the hospital for the rest of his life, he'll do it.

"Let's go, Daniel." AJ said softly, Punk noticed her voice filled with fear and he wished so bad that he could help. Daniel looked at AJ then back at Punk with the same smirk still on his face.

"Okay, sweetie." Daniel said as he looked at Punk and grabbed her hand and walked around Punk, smiling then Punk turned around to see AJ and Bryan holding hands as they walked away, then he saw a little push on AJ's side when Bryan put his arm around AJ's waist. His anger just flew through the roof, he kept clenching his fists and his jaw muscle. He wanted so bad to make Bryan hurt worse than how Bryan was hurting AJ. He knew she didn't deserve this. He just needed to gain her trust. He needed her to see that he will never change. He just wanted the old AJ back. He actually missed the quirky, and jumpy diva. He missed seeing her skip through the halls. He remembered how he'll chuckle when he saw AJ from the distance joking around with Kaitlyn. He just wanted to protect her from all the evil, she was too good to be in that evil side of the world. He wanted her to be in the good side, like how she is…well how she was. Now, all she is weak and emotionally destroyed and if he doesn't get her to leave Bryan, she soon will be physically destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

You're My Savior: Chapter 2

Punk quickly went to the divas locker room after he changed from his wrestling attire. He needed to find one person that was closest to AJ. He needed a way to help her. He knocked continuously on the door and Brie Bella opened it.

"What do you want, Punk?" Brie asked as she crossed her arms. She wanted to go home.

"I need to talk to Kaitlyn." Punk said urgently and Brie sighed and went back inside. About 5 minutes later, Kaitlyn came out.

"Hey, Punk, what's up?" Kaitlyn asked as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"I need your help on something." Punk said and Kaitlyn nodded.

"With what?" Kaitlyn asked and Punk bit on his lip ring.

"AJ." Punk replied and Kaitlyn grew quiet.

"Punk…I." Kaitlyn started out, but Punk cut her off.

"Look, I just need her to at least break up with that fucking goat face. I just need her to." Punk replied hopelessly and Kaitlyn sighed.

"I haven't talked to AJ ever since he lost that championship title." Kaitlyn revealed and Punk sighed and ran his hand over his gelled back hair then let his hand run over his face.

"That Goat-" He was cut off by Kaitlyn sighing.

"Goat face isn't good for her, I know. I've heard that everywhere since he won that title." Kaitlyn said and leaned on the wall and crossed her arms.

"I'm worried about her too, Punk. How am I supposed to help her when Bryan won't even let her out of his sight?" Kaitlyn added in for her worries. She wanted her best friend back and she didn't know how to do that. She honestly missed AJ a lot. She didn't have anyone else to be around with or anyone else to trust. She and AJ would always hang out then her "boyfriend" won the title and kept her with him everywhere he went and it annoyed the hell out of her. He would never let AJ hang out with Kaitlyn or any of the other divas.

"I don't know." Punk replied and sighed deeply, getting lost in his thoughts.

"We need to get her away from him. He can't always have her in his sight. At some point, he will leave her alone. He wasn't with her this morning when I was in the elevator with her, but she stayed quiet. He must be hurting her physically. I need to talk to her." Punk said and Kaitlyn remembered Bryan had a match tonight and AJ would be in his locker room.

"Bryan has a match tonight, we could try to convince her in maybe ten minutes, because eventually she will go down to the ring and be by his side to be his human shield." Kaitlyn said and Punk snapped his fingers.

"That's good, when is it?" Punk asked then Kaitlyn remembered the match that Cody Rhodes was in during this time against Dolph Ziggler. She knew Daniel's match would be next.

"After this one, but we need to wait at least five minutes before going into his locker room." Kaitlyn warned him and Punk nodded.

"I know, we wouldn't want her to be in more trouble." Punk said and sighed. He wanted the match to be over and go talk to AJ. He wanted to know how she was doing.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

AJ felt relief when Daniel had left for his match. She went into the bathroom and lightly touched on her cheek bone where a bruise is forming and got out her makeup and covered it as good as she possibly could. Daniel's aggressiveness was getting worse and worse every day and today he slapped her so hard she feel to the floor of his locker room. She didn't bother crying because she felt like there wasn't a reason to cry. She thought it was her fault, she left the hotel without Daniel and she blamed herself. She clenched her jaw muscle as it hurt to even put some foam pad on it. She sighed and dealt with the pain as she continued to apply foundation to cover the bruise on her face. She put back the foundation back in her makeup bag and sat down until she heard a knock and she was alert and up on her feet. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it slowly to see Kaitlyn and CM Punk at the door.

"AJ." Kaitlyn said happily, she was glad to see her best friend. AJ grinned and opened the door wider. Daniel had a match; she knew he would never find out about them coming in here.

"Kaitlyn." AJ said softly and hugged Kaitlyn tightly.

"I miss you." Kaitlyn said and AJ responded back the same thing then she saw Punk close the door and she waved shyly and he smiled.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" He asked and she smiled shyly as well.

"I'm fine." She lied and Punk's smile dropped, he knew she was lying. Punk brought her into a hug and AJ didn't return the hug back because she was in shock. Usually another man would never touch her, but when Punk hugged her, she felt safe and secure. She loved the warmth it brought. Punk grabbed both of her forearms so he can pull her away and she flinched and pulls the bruised arm away from his grip then Punk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"AJ..." Punk started out and AJ backed away slowly then Kaitlyn was behind her, she had witnessed the whole thing.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked then AJ shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." AJ lied then Punk grabbed her hand and pulled the sleeve up to see a black and purple bruise on her forearm and he looked up at AJ. AJ quickly pulled her arm away from his hands and pulled down the sleeve.

"AJ, he's hurting you." Punk said as he stared into the sad chocolate brown eyes.

"But he'll change. I know he will." AJ replied and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"He won't change, AJ. If you don't leave him now, he'll kill you within a year and I can guarantee you that because that is exactly what happens in abusive relationships." Punk said sternly, he was telling her the truth.

"Yes he will, Punk. You aren't in a relationship with him. I am, so you don't know." AJ replied, she was starting to get annoyed by her friends continuing on about this fight.

"Now will you two leave, I need to get ready to go out to the ring to stand by Daniel." AJ said then Punk sighed in frustration. He wanted her to see the truth, the thing was she was blinded by love she had for him and it hurt him a little inside. He didn't know why, but it hurt him. He wasn't sure if he had maybe fallen for her already, but he doubts it. He just thought that he just cared a lot of her well-being as a friend that he doesn't want her dead.

"Let's go Punk." Kaitlyn said and Punk followed her leaving once last look at AJ and AJ looked back with the same intensity Punk had given here and closed the door once they were out. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She wanted Punk back where she was to hug her again. She felt so safe wit him and she wanted to feel that again before she had to go out to the match. She sighed deeply trying to calm her nerves before she went out. She slowly closed the locker room door that belonged to Daniel and walked around backstage to go to the ramp and stand by her boyfriend's side even if that meant being used as a human shield to distract the opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Got great reviews! Keep it coming guys! I appreciate it a lot and it keeps me motivated to type more :) I probably won't be able to upload a chapter next week because I'm going to Florida :p so hopefully I will be able to if not, I will write at least chapter 4 and chapter 5 on my vacation and upload them on here when I get back! Btw I don't own anyone from WWE. Just the plot!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 3

AJ rubbed her neck as she sighed deeply, her neck got sore when Daniel had pushed her into his opponent, Christian and her head bent back the wrong way and now her neck was hurting which wasn't good, she had a house show to attend to on Sunday and it was Friday. She needed her neck to be better. She saw her phone light up on her bed from the mirror and turned around to check it and it was Kaitlyn.

"_Hey, can you go out tonight at least? –Kaitlyn." _AJ bit on the corner of her bottom lip.

"_Maybe I can sneak out, I can't find Daniel anywhere, so I don't think he's coming to sleep in our hotel room tonight. –AJ." _She replied, she knew Daniel would be in the arms of someone else, she wasn't stupid.

"_Yay! Meet us in an hour in the lobby! :) –Kaitlyn." _AJ smiled and put down her phone and went through the closet that her clothing was kept in and found a nice fitting lavender dress and got her light purple platform heels and went into the bathroom and changed and did her make-up and did her hair in waves and let it loose so it would be half way down her back and she got out of the hotel room bringing her phone, key card, and any other things she needed and walked to the elevator.

"You invited her?" Punk asked as a smile crept through his lips. Kaitlyn chuckled and nodded.

"Yup. I can't wait to see her and smile again. She hasn't been able to smile and be happy around her friends since-"Kaitlyn said, but was cut off by Punk.

"Since him, I know." Punk said as his voice got lower and he looked down then back up at Kaitlyn and she put her hand on Punk's shoulder and shook him a bit.

"We'll get her to see around soon, Punk." Kaitlyn said and dropped her arm to her side.

"I hope so." Punk replied and looked around to see Kofi talking with Eve and Layla. Mike, also known as the Miz had his arm around his girlfriend, Maryse and they were talking with Santino and Beth. John was laughing with Natalya and Big Show. Kane was talking with Sheamus and Zack Ryder.

"Hey AJ!" Kaitlyn said as she saw her best friend slowly walk out of the elevator and she thought she looked gorgeous and she knew AJ would catch Punk's eye even further, but she would never notice it since she was blinded by the so called love she had with Daniel.

"Hey." AJ said quietly as she walked up to Punk and Kaitlyn and saw Punk's jaw drop and felt other stares on her and a blush crept through her cheeks and she looked down as she tighten her grip on her clutch bag she was holding and had a shy smile on her face. She was actually very nervous about coming back home and finding Daniel awake waiting to know where she was. She hoped she wouldn't have to deal with him tonight since she is going out with her friends for the first time since being with Daniel. AJ stayed close to Kaitlyn and flinched every time Kaitlyn put her arm around her shoulders as they all walked to the club across the street from their hotel. She was scared whenever someone put their hands on her because of Daniel and how he would almost be physical with her.

Everyone got to the club and AJ, Kaitlyn, Punk, Sheamus, and everyone got tables close to each group and they were smiling and laughing while AJ stayed quiet to herself most of the time checking her cell phone constantly to see if Daniel had texted or called. Kaitlyn and Punk would watch her look at the door then back on her phone then at the floor and the same routine all over again and Kaitlyn groaned in frustration.

"Stop checking the door and your phone, AJ. You're here to have fun, not worry about your goat face boyfriend." Kaitlyn said and AJ smiled slightly and looked down.

"Sorry." AJ said and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize, AJ. It's not your fault." Kaitlyn replied and AJ grinned slightly then Kaitlyn grabbed her hand once her favorite song to dance to came on.

"Let's go dance!" Kaitlyn smiled and AJ shook her head, but smiling.

"No, no, no." AJ said as she giggled, pulling back and Kaitlyn's strength was greater than AJ's and Kaitlyn already had AJ in the middle of the dance floor, swinging AJ's arms then doing the robot dance, she didn't care if people stared and laughed. Kaitlyn was having a good time then AJ let loose and did the robot dance with her and was laughing and her smile reached her eyes. Punk looked at the two and laughed, his smile grew even more when he saw AJ's smile was true and full of life. Then he got small butterflies in his stomach just her being around him, he was confused a bit. He wouldn't fall for AJ because he was talking to Amy, known as Lita in WWE, again and they were hitting it off, but when he was around AJ, she was long forgotten in his mind. The only thing on his mind right now was to see AJ as happy as she can be until she had to return to the man whom she called a boyfriend and it killed him when he thought about it, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his night.

After about an hour later, a slow rock song came on and Kaitlyn was out of breath and dragged a giggling AJ back to the table and handed her over to Punk.

"Dance with her." Kaitlyn said as she sat down and Punk looked at AJ with wide eyes with AJ returning the same look.

"Um, sure." Punk said as he let out a small smile and AJ was holding her hands together as she looked at Punk with puppy dog eyes then Punk smiled even more.

"Come on." Punk said as he went on the dance floor and she followed.

When they got to the middle of the dance floor, AJ looked at Punk awkwardly then Punk took her hands gently and he held them then AJ flinched.

"It's fine. I'm not going to hurt you." Punk said gently and AJ looked up in his green hazel eyes and nodded and loosen herself up a bit, she had to trust him if she wanted to dance with him.

"Okay, do you just want me to hold your hands or hold one of your hands and put my hand on your back?" Punk asked and AJ shrugged.

"Whatever feels comfortable for you." AJ replied. Punk bit on his lip ring and he sighed as he just took her hands and they tried to dance that way, but AJ felt uncomfortable and took his hand and put it on her upper back and smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I just felt uncomfortable." AJ said and Punk chuckled.

"It's fine." Punk said and AJ grinned and he smiled back. AJ couldn't help to feel safe in his arms again. She couldn't believe that he wanted to help her. He didn't seem that type. She leaned into him further and laid her head on his chest and Punk's stomach tied into knots in nervousness and had an overwhelming feeling in his chest, but after a few minutes the feeling was gone and he wrapped his arms around her tighter and AJ couldn't help, but smile and she closed her eyes and Punk stroked her hair as they danced.

Kaitlyn looked at AJ and Punk and couldn't help, but smile widely at the duo. She would have to admit that they made an adorable couple and she wanted them together, but she knew AJ was with Daniel and Punk was talking to Lita again and she thought they would soon be serious once again. She sighed as those two thoughts ran through her mind. She wanted to know how they would end up together. They both needed each other. Well, AJ needed Punk. She wasn't so sure if Punk needed AJ.

"Okay, guys, I want to go back, half the guys are wasted." Eve said as her arm was around Cena's waist and he muttered something and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, let me get AJ and Punk." Kaitlyn said and she went through the people dancing and saw how cute Punk and AJ looked and felt guilty for interrumpting the dance and tapped Punk's shoulder and he let go of AJ.

"Yeah?" Punk asked and Kaitlyn pointed to a wasted Cena, Ryder, and Kofi. Punk chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, we are going." Punk said and AJ looked up at him then slowly got out from his arms and felt coldness and bitter without his arms around her and was a bit upset. Kaitlyn handed AJ her clutch bag and they all walked back to the hotel.

"Let me walk you up to your hotel room." Punk said to AJ and she smiled.

"I'll like that." AJ said, completely forgetting about Daniel and they walked into the elevator and AJ pressed "13" button and the elevator doors closed and it went up until it reached the floor and they walked to the hotel room and once they got there AJ smiled and sighed.

"Thanks for tonight, I actually enjoyed it tonight." AJ said and Punk chuckled and put his hands in his jeans.

"I know, I can tell." Punk replied and AJ grinned.

"I'll let you get some sleep, Night." Punk said.

"Night." AJ said and Punk hugged her then walked away towards the elevators since his room was on the twelfth floor then heard the door from AJ's hotel room opened and AJ was up against the wall with a terrified look on her face.

"Where the fuck were you?" Daniel yelled and Punk turned around and saw Daniel hovering over her against the wall and holding her wrist tightly and AJ cried telling him to let go and Bryan wouldn't then Punk went over there.

"You shouldn't be asking that, Bryan." Punk said then AJ looked at Punk who was in Bryan's personal space and Daniel let go of AJ's wrist and she held it in her hands.

"You shouldn't be here, Punk." Daniel said angrily as his hands turned into fists.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Punk said back harshly as his hands turned into fists. Daniel smirked and threw a punch at Punk, but Punk ducked in time and punched him into the wall then Punk threw him into his hotel room and after another five minutes of them punching each other, Punk threw one last, hard punch and knocked Daniel out.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Punk said as he looked at AJ and AJ nodded. Punk closed the door to Daniel's hotel room and grabbed AJ's hand and led her towards the elevators and pressed the "12" button and it went down one floor and he led her to his hotel room and he opened it. Since he usually traveled by himself, well he traveled with friends, but he was usually alone so there was only one bed.

"I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight. I'll give you a shirt of mine." Punk said after closing the door and AJ sat on his bed, knocking her shoes off and still held her wrist that was in pain.

"Here" Punk said as he handed AJ one of his shirts and AJ took it and went into the bathroom to change. Punk changed into shorts as she changed then she came out and saw Punk looking through his bag.

"What are you looking for?" AJ asked and Punk didn't answer her and she furrowed her eyebrows then Punk turned around and she saw that he had ice/hot cream for muscle pain and he had some bandages that wrapped around her wrist. He applied some of the cream on her wrist then wrapped the bandage around her wrist and she felt the pain go away slowly and then Punk grinned.

"There." Punk said and AJ smiled as he put back the cream into his bag and she slipped into his bed.

"Punk." AJ said and he looked at her before laying down on the couch.

"Yeah?" He replied. AJ smiled.

"Thanks, for everything." AJ replied and Punk smiled.

"You're welcome." Punk replied and AJ laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep and Punk soon fell asleep as well.

Punk woke up, panting heavily as he woke up from a nightmare. He sat up and saw AJ sleeping peacefully then he sighed to try to get his breathing back to normal. Another fucking nightmare about his past. About his fucking alcoholic father that just wouldn't go away from his mind. He hated it. He hated how his childhood would be stuck in his mind and he had no one of getting it out of his mind permantely. He hated having those dreams. It bothered him so much. He slowly got up from the couch and went into the bathroom and turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror as his hands were on either side of the sink and he leaned forward and he sighed deeply and turned on the faucet and splashing cold, freezing water on his face a couple times then closed the faucet and looked at himself in the mirror again then grabbed a towel and dried his face.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked as she was in the doorway, awake and Punk looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Punk said with his voice low and walked around her, turning off the light to the bathroom and going back on the couch, getting his sneakers.

"Go back to sleep, AJ." Punk said and AJ crossed her arms.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"For a run." Punk said and AJ took his left sneaker away from him and put it on her bed.

"Very funny, now give it to me." Punk said seriously as he held out his hand for the item back.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." AJ said and Punk sighed.

"Seriously?" Punk asked and AJ nodded.

"Seriously." She said and Punk got up.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all." Punk said and AJ moved the sneaker further as he reached for it.

"About?" AJ asked and Punk stood back then sighed and walked back to sit on the couch with his elbows on his thighs and he looked down.

"About my past." Punk said as he swallowed roughly.

"About my father drinking and passed out on the couch. Him beating my mother while he was drunk." Punk said as he looked down, tears of anger stinging in the back of his eyes and he blinked a couple times then felt an arm around him and a head on his bicep.

"I'm sorry." AJ said and Punk chuckled and looked at her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Punk asked.

"Because you had to go through that." AJ replied.

"Well, I think you've been through worse." Punk said as he pointed at the bandage that was wrapped around her wrist and AJ sighed then blinked a couple times.

"Maybe the things both of us have been through are worse either way." AJ said and Punk nodded.

"I guess that's fair enough. Can I go running now?" Punk asked and AJ shook her head.

"Nope." AJ said and Punk sighed and got up and she grabbed his hand as she stood up too. He froze in his place. The butterflies were back and he turned around to look at her.

"You're staying here. I don't want you to overwork yourself at three in the morning, Punk." AJ said and Punk sighed deeply.

"I'm not going to." Punk said.

"Then sleep." AJ said and Punk sighed.

"I can't." Punk said then AJ shook her head.

"You haven't tried." AJ said as she led him towards the bed and he sat on it and she took off his sneaker and socks then placed his legs on the bed and she quickly went on the other side and got in, staying close to him.

"You have to try, Punk." AJ said and he turned to her and looked into those chocolate brown eyes that he adored so much.

"Fine, I'll try for you." Punk said lowly and AJ grinned.

"Good." AJ whispered and snuggled into Punk's body, loving the warmth and gentleness it brought and Punk stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Night, AJ." Punk said as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Punk." AJ said as she stared at him slowly fall asleep and placed a kiss on his forehead then soon fell asleep against the body of someone she was starting to like more and more every time she saw him. AJ sighed and wondered why he wasn't in a relationship since she thought he was such a wonderful person. She thought that he was caring, kind, and gentle. That's what she wanted with Daniel, but he never gave her that. AJ sighed deeply and pushed all thoughts away from her head and felt Punk's arm go around her and brought her closer to him.

"Go to sleep, AJ." Punk said with his eyes closed and AJ smiled slightly.

"Okay, okay." AJ whispered then closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Both slept peacefully for the rest of the night without any interruptions or nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Had to write another chapter with so many great reviews! Keep it coming guys, I love it! :)! I'm packing tomorrow for the trip so while I'm on the plane I will write chapter 5 or 6 depending if I will write chapter 5 today and upload it later on tonight :D! Review and Enjoy! :)! **

You're My Savior: Chapter 4

Punk woke up to find AJ gone. He furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up. He knocked on the bathroom door and no answer. He saw that his shirt was folded neatly on her side of the bed and her shoes were gone and then he realized that she was gone and his heart sank. He saw his phone light up in the corner of his eye and unplugged it from the charger and put in his password and smiled when he saw the text.

"_Thanks for letting me stay over. See you at the arena xoxo-AJ" _He wanted to reply, and then he remembered. She must have gone back to the room and with Daniel there.

"Shit." Punk said to himself and ran his hand through his messed up, not gelled hair. He just hoped that she would be fine and he would see her unharmed at the arena. He got a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt and went into the bathroom to shower.

oOoOoOoOo

AJ slowly opened the hotel room and found Daniel just walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on and she froze in her place. Her eyes widen in fear then Daniel looked at AJ with a black eye and AJ loosen her posture a little.

"I'm sorry." AJ said quietly then Daniel sighed and went over to his duffle bag to get some clothes out.

"Daniel, please. I'm sorry." AJ said again and walked over to Daniel and turned him to face her and cupped his face, looking into his eyes.

"No, AJ." Daniel said and removed her hands from his face and turned around again. AJ felt her heart break; she didn't want him to leave her.

"Daniel, please, I'm sorry. I'll stop talking to him." AJ pleaded and Daniel smirked and turned around and wrapped his arms around AJ.

"You will?" Daniel asked AJ nodded with a grin. She needed Daniel, not Punk, though she couldn't help to feel scared and uncomfortable in his arms again.

"Okay, AJ. I won't leave you." Daniel said and AJ grinned even more.

"I love you, Daniel." AJ said, hoping to hear those three words back.

"Me too." Daniel replied and pecked AJ on lips and let her go to continue getting changed. AJ sighed as she didn't hear those three words in return and got some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

oOoOoOoOo

Punk got out from his rental car and went inside to the arena. He looked for AJ everywhere, but everyone had said that neither Daniel nor AJ had come in yet and it worried him more. He didn't know why he cared so much, usually he'd just care for a few days or hours then not care anymore when someone rejected his help, but when it came to AJ, he just couldn't stop. He needed to know if she was okay. He needed to see her and make sure she wasn't hurt. He continued to look around until his phone started to vibrate and Amy was calling him, he sighed because he didn't feel like talking right now. He was busy trying to find AJ.

"Hello?" He said as he accepted the call.

"Hey, Punk, what's up?" Amy said on the other line.

"Nothing, just at work." Punk said as he walked through the hallway once again, looking in rooms to see if he can find AJ.

"Oh right, I forgot. Do you have any days off next week?" Amy asked and Punk didn't hear the question as he continued his search for the young woman that he cared oh so much about.

"What?" He asked and Amy repeated the question.

"Do you have any days off next week?" Amy asked and Punk stopped in his tracks to answer her question.

"Um, I don't know, I need to check. Why?" Punk asked then continued walking around the arena. He just needed to find AJ.

"I bought two tickets for us to go to your favorite band's concert next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Amy said and Punk blinked a couple times. He would love to go, but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go with _her._

"Um, Amy, I don't know. I still need to check if I have any days off next week." Punk said as he walked then saw AJ get out of a car in the parking lot since he had gone outside to see if she had just come in.

"Oh, um, alright, it's fine if you don't want to go." Amy replied then Punk's heart sank when he saw Daniel go over to AJ and hold her hand and kiss the side of her head and AJ smile, leaning into him.

"Actually, Amy, I'll go with you." Punk said quickly changing his mind. He wasn't sure why he did this, but he knew it wasn't for himself. The only thing he didn't know was that he was jealous and wanted AJ to pay back for making him be led on by her. He thought she felt the same way, but he guessed that she didn't and he didn't realize that he was just jealous and hurt by her going back to him and it killed him even more to see her in the arms of another man, a man that was abusive towards her and it bothered him how she wouldn't leave him and do anything for him.

"Really? That's-That's great. It's next Wednesday at 8 pm." Amy said and Punk heard her voice, but his mind and eyes were on AJ and Daniel who were walking inside, walking near him.

"Okay, great, I can't wait to see you then." Punk said loudly, he wanted AJ to hear.

"Great, bye Punk." Amy said.

"Bye." Punk replied and hung up the phone and looked at AJ who turned back to look at him with her eyebrows furrowed, but then she just ignored the feeling she had and continued to walk with Daniel inside. Punk swallowed roughly as he watched the two then shook his head and walked back inside to get ready for his match.

oOoOoOoOoOo

AJ was in the divas locker room as Daniel had let her be with her friends, but she knew that would change soon and he would get his own locker room and make her be with him in there. She leaned against her locker and wondered who the hell Punk was talking to on the phone earlier. She was angry at him for doing that. She was starting to fall for him and he played with her feelings. How dare he do that? She was already calling the person who was on the other line, a slut and a whore, when she didn't even know if it was a guy or girl, but she definitely knew it was a girl by the way he said it and the way he looked at her after he said it. She didn't know why he was looking at her after he said it, but she was so pissed that she didn't want to see him. She was glad that she made the decision to not talk to him again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Punk was out of breath and was laid on the ring, with him gripping his forearm. Pain was running through his body and he knew he needed a cold shower when he got back to the hotel. Kane was hovering over him and picked him up by his neck and was going to do the Choke Slam on him, but he countered it and jumped behind him and punched his neck then put him on his shoulders and landed the GTS and pinned him.

"1…2….3!" The ref counted and Punk was exhausted and the ref raised his arm since he won the match and Punk held up his Championship title belt in the air and the crowd roared and the WWE Champion had a lazy smile plastered on his face and slowly got out from the ring, holding his arm to his stomach as he limped backstage. He sighed as he got walked back to the locker room. He looked down as AJ crossed his mind then bumped into someone and looked at the ground to see AJ on the floor.

"Sorry." Punk said and AJ got up herself, rejecting his extended hand.

"It's fine." AJ said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Are you going out tonight?" Punk asked as he tried to look into AJ's eyes, but she kept looking around.

"Yeah, with Daniel." AJ responded and Punk blinked a couple times before swallowing roughly and nodded.

"Oh ok." Punk replied in a low voice.

"Um, yeah, I have to go." AJ said a bit too quickly and walked away from him. She sighed deeply as the butterflies and happiness in her went away. She went to go look for Daniel and she knew he would be in the gorilla waiting for his theme to come on for his match. Punk looked back at AJ walking away and sighed.

"_She's not worth your time, Punk." _He said to himself in his mind. He just shook his head and went into the locker room to get changed. He didn't feel like going out tonight. He would tell Kofi and Kaitlyn later.

oOoOoOoOoOo

AJ was wearing a small little black dress for tonight. Daniel had agreed to go with her to go out with her and her friends and she was happy about that. She thought he was changing and she loved it.

"Daniel, you ready?" AJ asked as she grabbed her clutch bag that matched her outfit and Daniel came out from the bathroom and looked at AJ with lustful eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Daniel replied and smiled before kissing her eagerly on the lips and she smiled as she pulled away.

"Okay, let's go." AJ said as she grabbed his hand and they went to the elevators and got in one and AJ pressed the lobby button then she giggled as Daniel nibbled on her neck.

"Stop, Daniel." AJ said as she continued to giggle and Daniel chuckled and stopped. He knew he would be able to sleep with her later. AJ walked out of the elevator, holding Daniel's hand and saw Kaitlyn and smiled when she saw her.

"Hey Kait!" AJ said and Kaitlyn smiled when she turned around then her smile fell when she saw the man that was next to her.

"Hey AJ." Kaitlyn replied then AJ knew why her smile fell.

"AJ, honey, I'm going to go talk to some friends. I'll be back." Daniel said and AJ nodded.

"Okay, Daniel." AJ replied and he walked off and Kaitlyn hit AJ in the arm.

"You came with him? What about you and Punk?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ furrowed her eyebrows.

"There is no me and Punk. It's just me and Daniel." AJ confirmed and Kaitlyn sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever AJ." Kaitlyn said and AJ sighed as she walked over to some of the other divas and started talking to them.

Kaitlyn went into the corner as they group was waiting for a couple more people and called Punk. She wanted to know why he wasn't here yet. She was also kind of pissed off that AJ said there was no her and Punk. Kaitlyn knew there was a Punk and AJ, they just didn't admit it. Punk had told her what happened between AJ and himself last night and she thought AJ would finally come around, but she guessed that she didn't and somehow stayed with Daniel and that's what pissed her off even more.

"Hello?" Punk said as he finally picked up.

"Where the hell are you?" Kaitlyn asked and Punk sighed.

"I'm not going. I'm not in the mood to go." Punk replied and Kaitlyn closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Why not?" Kaitlyn asked as she leaned against the wall of the lobby.

"Because I don't want to go, why is that such a big deal to you?" Punk asked and Kaitlyn just sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Fine, whatever. I'll talk to you later, maybe. Bye." Kaitlyn said and Punk just hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She now definitely knew that something was bothering Punk. She just didn't know what exactly it was. Maybe he was having family problems with his sisters? Maybe he is just exhausted from his match earlier tonight? Maybe he just didn't feel like going out, but Kaitlyn knew it was something to do with AJ. She knew it; she just couldn't put her finger on it yet. She knew later on tonight that she would talk to him.

Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go because he didn't want to see AJ and Daniel fucking Bryan all over each other. There was a reason why AJ went back. There had to be a reason. She couldn't just had done what she done to Punk last night then this morning go to that fucking bastard. He knew there had to be a reason; he just didn't know which one it was.

AJ was in the club with Daniel drinking and laughing along with his friends, but she was quiet. Her eyes just wandered around the club looking for someone, and she knew that someone wasn't there. Punk wasn't there and it hurt her a little inside. She wondered why he hadn't come if he asked her earlier if she was coming. She just shook her head and waited a couple more hours until Daniel finally wanted to go, he had a couple drinks, but wasn't wasted like the other guys.

"Let's go back to the hotel, sweetie." Daniel said to AJ who was still looking around the club for Punk, even though she knew that he wouldn't be here.

"Okay." AJ said sadly and walked out of the club. Daniel still looked at her with lustful eyes, but at the back of his mind, he wanted AJ to pay for leaving with Punk yesterday. He was going to make her pay big.

They both got to the hotel and they went up the elevator and walked to the door. Daniel wrapped his arms around AJ and kissed her neck. AJ wasn't in the mood at all and pushed him away.

"Stop Daniel." AJ said and Daniel didn't listen. He still kissed her neck then he lightly pushed her into the hotel room and kissed her forcibly on the lips and she tried to push him away, but he wasn't budging then she pushed away and looked at him appalled.

"I told you to stop." AJ said and Daniel tilted his head.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? That fucking Punk?" Daniel said and AJ was shocked by his words, then she got scared when he walked up to her and threw her on the bed and took off his clothing and kissed her again forcibly then down her neck.

"Stop Daniel. Stop." AJ pleaded as she tried to get Daniel off of her, but it was no use. She was weaker than him. She had thought he changed, again she was wrong and now she was here having sex when she didn't want to. Daniel didn't stop. He took off her dress and she tried getting away, but then he held her down and kissed her again on the lips before entering her and he continued as she cried. She told him to stop, because it hurt her. It wasn't pleasure, it was just pain and he wouldn't listen. He just kept going until he was done. She pursed her lips as she cried in the bed and under the covers. Her back was to Daniel and his back was to her back as well and AJ cried and cried. She didn't know if this was sex or rape. It took her a while until the whole thing was processed through her mind and she continued to cry. She knew she wasn't going to get sleep tonight.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Punk stayed up as he stared at the wall. All he was thinking about was AJ. He made his hands into fists and his jaw muscle clenched. How can she not see how abusive and terrible he is to her? Why couldn't she just leave him and be with a person who cared and was gentle with her like how Punk is to her? He didn't understand. He didn't understand, because he wasn't in love as AJ was in love with Daniel. Punk knew that AJ would do anything for Daniel in a heartbeat while he would do nothing for her. All he cared about was that damn championship title that now belonged to Sheamus. Punk knew Daniel wanted it back. Punk wanted to go to AJ's room and beg her to leave him or he can just put Daniel in the hospital himself. He didn't care if he got himself fired. He wanted AJ to be happy. His phone vibrated once again for the tenth time and he checked the caller I.D. and it was Amy. He didn't feel like talking to her now and not the other nine times she had called him. He just let it go to voicemail as the thought continued to run through his mind until he finally fell asleep at five in the morning. Just what he needed, only three hours of sleep that night. It was exactly what he needed. He wasn't sure that would happen tomorrow, but he definitely was going to talk to AJ no matter what. He just needed to.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been forcing myself to not have written another chapter yesterday because I got so into it, but here's chapter 5! Before my vacation! :D Review and enjoy! **

You're My Savior: Chapter 5

AJ swallowed roughly as she blinked her eyes tiredly and looked over at the clock that said "6:30 a.m." She blinked tiredly again and slowly got up and got clothing and went into the bathroom, but she made sure that Daniel wasn't awake. She was now terrified of him. Especially since he had done what he did last night. She needed to ask Kaitlyn when she got out of the shower.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Punk woke up and sighed deeply as he checked his phone again and it just said ten more missed calls from Amy and he rolled his eyes and got up and went to shower. He was still angry from the night before. He figured that Kaitlyn was probably wasted last night or she thought that he had slept so she didn't call. Punk was used to not sleeping so much because of his insomnia, but he didn't mind. He just didn't care about it. He got into the shower that was running cold water and sighed deeply in relaxation as the water hit his body. The thoughts from last night were recurring in his mind again and he laid his head against the shower wall as the water continued to hit him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he kept thinking what he was thinking last night and he blinked again and pushed the thoughts away before they would forcibly come back into his mind. He shower for another two minutes before getting out and putting on a pair of sweats and a V-neck white t-shirt he had. He grabbed his duffle bag that held his wrestling gear and grabbed his phone and key card and walked out to head to the rental he had in the garage of the parking lot to head to the arena.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AJ waited on the couch as Daniel had just gone into the bathroom for a shower. She quickly grabbed her phone and went out to the hallway and called Kaitlyn.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn said tiredly, she must have just woken up.

"Kaitlyn." AJ said on the verge of tears again.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn said with her normal voice as she was now alert when she heard AJ's cracking voice.

"Some-something happened last night and I don't know if it was either sex or….or rape." AJ said as tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and Kaitlyn felt such a huge wave of anger hit her and clenched her jaw muscle.

"Did he do it forcibly?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ managed to crack a yes as she had started crying again.

"Did it hurt?" Kaitlyn asked again and AJ managed to crack another yes to the question as it replayed through her head causing her to cry more.

"AJ, calm down. I'll come and-"Kaitlyn was cut off by AJ.

"No, no, don't-don't come. I'll just see you when I get to the arena. Bye." AJ hung up quickly and took a couple deep breaths before entering back in the hotel and prepared her wrestling gear into her duffle bag as she tried to hold back tears. Daniel soon got out from the bathroom and looked at AJ, he felt kind of bad, but he knew she had to repay for what she did. Both had stayed silent as they got ready to leave then AJ waited quietly with her hands clasped together on her lap as Daniel got ready. Her eyes stared at the ground. She didn't want to look at him.

"Let's go." Daniel said and AJ grabbed her duffle bag and walked out without holding his hand and walked ahead of him.

"Wait." He demanded and she waited as she swallowed roughly. She was scared he would do that again. She was scared that he would do something worse than what he did last night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Punk got to the arena in his rental and he wanted to look for AJ again, but Kofi had called him over.

"Hey man, why didn't you want to come out last night?" Kofi asked. Punk blinked tiredly again and yawned before he answered.

"Didn't feel like going out. Wasn't in the mood." Punk answered and Kofi furrowed his eyebrows.

"You sure it was just because you weren't in the mood? Or you weren't in the mood to see a certain young woman in the arms of another man?" Kofi suggested and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I just wasn't in the mood." Punk said annoyed. He liked Kofi's company and he liked his best friend and everything, but when it came to AJ, it just annoyed him most of the time when he didn't get enough sleep.

"Okay, man. Whatever you say." Kofi said as he followed Punk inside the arena. They both had a match tonight which wasn't the best time for Punk. He was damn sure that he will get coffee later on to wake him up a little.

"Bryan came out with his girlfriend last night." Kofi said and Punk cringed at what Kofi called AJ. _His girlfriend._ Bryan didn't have a girlfriend; he had a slave in his eyes. A worthless slave that Bryan didn't care if she died or not. If she was hurt or not. Punk blinked a couple times before setting his duffle bag on the bench to get changed into his wrestling attire.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AJ went into the locker room and swallowed roughly before crying her eyes out. She luckily wasn't in pain, but it hurt on the inside. She was so deeply wounded on the inside that she felt like ending her life right here, right now. After about another hour, some of the divas starting coming and Kaitlyn came in and saw AJ and rushed to her, she saw AJ crying her eyes and brought her into the tightest hug she could give.

"It hurts, Kaitlyn. It hurts." AJ repeated over and over again as Kaitlyn soothingly rocked her and shushed her calmly to try and get her to calm down.

"I know, I know, but you will get through this, AJ. You are strong enough." Kaitlyn said and AJ shook her head.

"If I was strong enough, I should have been able to get him off of me." AJ said as she looked up at her best friend with bloodshot, teary eyes and Kaitlyn couldn't help, but get teary herself. Her best friend was slowly dying. She knew AJ needed help desperately and now.

OOoOoOOoOoOOOoo

Punk was out of breath as he was walking back to the locker room with his championship title belt in his hand and heard Kaitlyn's voice calling him. Punk turned around and saw Kaitlyn with bloodshot eyes.

"AJ needs your help, Punk." Kaitlyn said as tears streamed down her face.

"I tried to help her, she didn't let me." Punk said and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"No, no. Punk…AJ was raped last night by Daniel." Kaitlyn revealed to Punk and Punk froze in his place as an amount of anger that Punk couldn't describe hit him. He clenched his jaw muscle a couple times and turned around headed to Daniel's locker room. Punk gripped the title belt in his hands so hard that his knuckles were white as a ghost. He was now going to put that Goat Face in the hospital. He didn't care anymore. He was going to do it for hurting her. For hurting AJ. Punk kicked the door open to Daniel's locker room.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think-"Daniel was cut off by Punk punching Daniel in the jaw and was knocked to the floor. Daniel stared at Punk with furrowed eyebrows and held his jaw.

"Who the fuck do you think you are for hurting her? Huh?" Punk yelled at him and got on top of him and punched him multiple times in the face. Punk wasn't half way done with letting his anger out on Daniel. Five minutes later, there was blood on Punk's hand. Bryan was knocked out by this point and Punk didn't care, he continued to punch Bryan. Soon enough, people were trying to pull Punk off of Bryan, but he kept fighting off and continued to punch Bryan. Soon, Big Show came and pulled Punk off of Bryan and Bryan was taken to the hospital with multiple injuries to the face and head. Big Show put Punk down then had to cover Punk as Punk was trying to get to the unconscious Daniel Bryan.

"Let me get him! Let me!" Punk yelled at the top of his lungs as Big Show held him back. Kaitlyn watched in horror and covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face and looked down to see both of Punk's hands covered in blood.

OOoOooOoOOOOooo

Punk had already explained the situation to Vince McMahon and Vince let Punk keep his job. Though, Punk didn't explain the true situation with himself and Daniel Bryan. He just made up some bullshit lie to let Daniel stay so Punk can continue to beat him up.

"Go visit Daniel in the hospital. Now." Vince ordered and Punk had a sly smirk on his face.

"I will." Punk responded and got up and Kaitlyn followed Punk as she was waiting for him outside of Vince's office.

"What did he say?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I made up some bullshit to get both, Daniel and myself to stay." Punk responded.

"Now, I have to visit the pipsqueak at the hospital." Punk added in and Kaitlyn looked down at the floor as they walked. She remembered when AJ was shocked to find Punk in Daniel's locker room beating the shit out of him and called for help. Kaitlyn saw the facial expression AJ had on her face. She felt sympathy towards Daniel and stayed by his side even though he had raped her. She felt bad, but she couldn't help her feelings. AJ knew she was in love with Daniel and she knew that Daniel loved her back; he just didn't want to admit it.

Punk got into his rental and drove himself and Kaitlyn to the hospital. Kaitlyn kept quiet and Punk already knew why. He got out when he got into the parking lot and went to the receptionist and told them Daniel's name and she told him the room. Punk walked with Kaitlyn there then she slowly entered the room and Punk heard AJ's voice and then when he entered her smile fell.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked harshly. Punk was taken aback by her attitude towards him.

"Vince wanted me to apologize." Punk replied and AJ grabbed Daniel's hand as he was still unconscious.

"You don't have to. You can leave now." AJ said and Punk furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the hell is your problem?" Punk asked.

"My problem is that you beat up my boyfriend." AJ snapped back as she got up.

"It wasn't my fault my anger got the best of me. He was the one who raped you!" Punk yelled and pointed at Daniel. AJ looked at Kaitlyn as Kaitlyn looked down.

"You told him?" AJ asked and Kaitlyn looked up.

"I had to, AJ. If you don't leave him, you will soon die and I don't want you dead because of some stupid man you love." Kaitlyn replied and AJ blinked a couple times and shook her head.

"I don't trust you anymore." AJ replied in a low voice.

"AJ, no, please." Kaitlyn pleaded as she moved forward for AJ, but AJ moved back.

"No, Kaitlyn. You betrayed me. I don't want to talk to either of you anymore." AJ said as she held her head high as it took every strength of her soul to say this to them without breaking down.

"AJ please!" Kaitlyn pleaded as tears were again streaming down her cheeks.

"Kaitlyn, let's go. She's a grown woman; she can make her own decisions." Punk said as he draped an arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder and they both walked out of the room with Kaitlyn crying next to Punk and crying on the drive back to the hotel.

"She's going to die." Kaitlyn said.

"Not if I save her first." Punk said, determined. He was going to save her, even if it meant dying himself. He wasn't going to let some stupid goat face kill his girlfriend slowly from the inside out without a fight. Without a fight for her.

OoOOooOOOooOo

AJ looked at the door for a couple minutes with tears in her eyes. Maybe Kaitlyn was right…no, no, she wasn't. Daniel "loved" her and he wasn't going to be stupid enough to kill her. He wouldn't do that. She looked over at Daniel who was still unconscious and with a bruised face. She couldn't help, but feel her gut feeling saying that she had to leave him soon or else she'll serve the consequences. AJ swallowed roughly before going out to the waiting room, but then Daniel weakly grabbed her wrist and she looked back.

"Daniel?" AJ asked quietly and Daniel smiled weakly.

"Hey, baby." He sounded even worse. AJ blinked sympathetically and sat back down in the chair next to his hospital bed.

"I'm sorry for letting Punk beat you up like that. I'm so sorry." AJ said as she took the blame.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." Daniel replied and AJ shook her head.

"No, no. It was my fault. I should have never talked to him in the first place Daniel, I'm so sorry." AJ said as she took all of the blame when it wasn't. It was all Daniel's fault. AJ blamed Kaitlyn as well for telling Punk. She now knew better than to trust anyone, but Daniel and herself.

"I forgive you, AJ." Daniel said and slowly went back to sleep. AJ sighed happily and grinned as he closed his eyes again and went into a slumber. AJ got up and slowly and looked back at a sleeping Daniel as she opened the door and then closed the door slowly after she was out of the room and went to the waiting room for at least a couple hours of sleep. She couldn't believe that Kaitlyn had told Punk and he put her boyfriend in the hospital. How can he so such a thing? She was going to have a talk with Punk tomorrow whether he liked it or not. Of course, she was going to go to work without Daniel tomorrow, but she only had one thing in her mind and that was to talk to Punk. She needed to find out why he did it. She shook her head of the thoughts that kept running through her mind and laid her head against the wall and went into a light slumber as she crossed her arms and crossed her legs as she fell asleep in the waiting room. She was going to visit in the morning then go to the arena afterwards and find Punk and find out the information she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Greatly Appreciated! Hope you guys continue to like this story as it goes on! Btw I'm on vacation, but my parents are going somewhere so I might be able to upload at least chapter 7 and 8 today :D Review and enjoy!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 6

AJ woke up feeling a bit stiff in her back and neck and stretched in the leather, brown, uncomfortable seat in the waiting room of the hospital. She then got up and went back to Daniel's room to see nurses tending to him at the moment and she thought she would come later and check up on him to see if he was awake by then and turned the other way and headed to the place where she knew she was going to be very angry in. The arena, where she needed to talk to the man whom she thought she could trust and hopefully fall for in the future, but now she thought otherwise and had bitterness towards the WWE Champion, but she couldn't help, but still get butterflies when he was around or her eyes and heart would light up when she caught a glimpse at him from the distance and when she felt like her knees would just fall when he hugged her, waved to her, and especially how he looked at her. She just couldn't help it at all and this time she had to try and not show any emotion, but bitterness and aggression towards him for beating up the love of her life. Though, she thought she needed a shower first to freshen up a bit. She whistled for a taxi and asked him to take her to the hotel she was staying at.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Punk sighed as he took a sip of his coffee as he walked inside the arena for tonight. His phone started to vibrate then it said Amy on the phone and accepted the call.

"Hi, Amy." Punk said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Punk! What's up?" Amy asked in a perched voice since she was excited to talk to Punk. Punk sighed and rubbed his temples. AJ slowly came up behind him closing her brown leather jacket around her more as she saw him talking on the phone then shut her mouth and put her straighten hair on one side.

"Nothing, what about you?" Punk asked in his same monotone voice. He honestly didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. His mind was too caught up in AJ's words yesterday. His mood changed into an angry, bitter, and depressed mood and barely got any sleep last night as her voice kept replaying in her voice and it just made his mood worse each time he heard it. Punk turned around and saw AJ. He spoke before Amy can answer his question.

"Um, hey Amy, I'll talk to you later. I'm busy with something." Punk said as he stared at AJ. She wore a black shirt and jeans with her converse and a brown leather jacket she had on. He looked at her straighten hair and her somewhat dark make up. Her make up just looked darker because of the dark brown eyeliner she wore that day and her eye shadow was a darker shade. She kind of reminded him of a female version of a punk.

"Oh, alright. Talk to you later then, bye." Amy said as her voice showed sadness. She really wanted to talk to Punk today since he had been on her mind for a while and wanted to take things to the next level with him. Punk didn't bother saying bye and just hung up.

"Look, Punk, I want you to leave Daniel and me alone." AJ started out and Punk just stared at her.

"Why? So he can continue hurting you like he is and always will?" Punk snapped back and AJ blinked a couple times then stressed her eyes at him.

"No, because you're the reason he's treating me like this. Leave us alone." AJ said and Punk was appalled to hear her statement when he knew it wasn't true.

"Did you even mean how you acted towards me that night when I let you stay over?" Punk asked and AJ furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" AJ replied with a question of her own.

"I said, did you even mean how you acted towards me that night when I let you stay over before Daniel got a chance to hurt you real bad?" Punk asked as he took a step forward and AJ stared back, staying in her place. Her breath caught in her throat and butterflies quickly came to her stomach as he stepped closer to her. He was now looking down at her as their bodies almost touched each other.

"What about that dance before I walked you to the fucking door, AJ? Did that even mean anything to you?" Punk asked as he continued to look down at her with his stare filled with such intensity that it just made AJ have more butterflies and her stomach tied into knots.

"What's it to you? It's not like you fucking care. I bet you never did. Daniel was right about you. All you do is use people and you were using me for some fucking reason. You're the reason he's angry all the time. Stay away from us, Punk." AJ snapped back. Punk clenched his jaw muscle to control his temper. He was losing it quickly especially by her remarks. He didn't expect it to hurt, but it hurt more it was supposed to. He knew the goat face was putting lies in her head. It seemed like she couldn't tell what was real or not. It worried him, but right now he was hurting more than ever. It felt like all they did that night meant nothing to her, but meant everything to him. He wondered how much of a fool he was to think it was too good to be true. She will never leave him until it's too late.

Punk just shook his head and stepped back.

"How do you know that I didn't care? What if I did? And what Daniel says, it's not true. He's putting lies in your head, but I can't convince you to believe me, AJ." Punk looked at the ground as he continued to walk back then turned on his heels and walked inside to go to the locker room. Hopefully, he'll keep her wondering what he meant. Maybe she'll see the reason why she needs to leave Daniel and be with someone, maybe like him.

AJ stared at Punk as he walked away, his voice and words replaying in her head. She blinked a couple times before she pushed the thoughts away. She shook her head and she wrapped the jacket tighter around her body and looked down.

"_He's wrong, AJ. Daniel is right and Punk is wrong." _AJ told herself. AJ then walked inside to the divas locker room and opened the duffle bag that was on the bench and got out her wrestling attire. Punk's voice came into her head once again and shook her head as she waited in the gorilla, waiting for her theme to come on for her match. The theme "Let's Light It Up" came on and AJ walked out and did her usual entrance and got into the ring before hearing "Holla" blast through the speakers as Kelly Kelly came out and AJ heard as some people booed and some cheered. She was actually happy that a lot of people cheered for her especially in a match, but with Daniel they would boo. She guessed that everyone in the WWE universe wanted her to leave Daniel as well. She didn't understand why everyone wanted to leave Daniel. Yeah sure, he hurt her sometimes, but she deserved it. It was her fault.

Kelly got into the ring and the bell rung for the match to begin. AJ and Kelly locked up then soon Kelly lifted AJ in the air, but AJ countered it, flipping behind her then Kelly turned around and AJ tackled her, bringing her to the ground and throwing multiple punches then Kelly punched AJ in a counter and pushed AJ on the ring and Kelly pinned to only get a kick out by AJ at 1. AJ was about to land a punch on Kelly Kelly then the thoughts came back into her head. His voice. His words.

"_How do you know that I didn't care? What if I did?" _AJ blinked a couple times trying to get her focus back, but she barely could. She landed a low dropkick on Kelly Kelly then pinned her and she kicked out at 2. AJ then went on the ropes and bounced on it and ran to do the shinning wizard.

"_And what Daniel says, it's not true. He's putting lies in your head, but I can't convince you to believe me, AJ."_ AJ goes for the pin and gets the three count and stands straight and tall as she is announced the winner of the match and then walks up the ramp with a fake smile. She wanted to go back to the hotel and relax. She also wanted Punk out of her head, but she couldn't get him out and each time she remembered how close he was, she would get chills and get an overwhelming feeling in her chest. She couldn't help it, but she knew that she was falling for him, and she couldn't because of Daniel.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Punk sighed deeply as he got out of his rental and went inside the hotel and went into the elevator. He walked up to the door and was trying to find the key card.

"Punk! Punk!" Someone yelled and Punk looked up to see the short, petite woman running to him.

"What AJ?" Punk asked before he opened the door to his hotel room.

"Did you actually care?" AJ asked referring to the night where she stayed that one night.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Punk said as his green orbs looked into her chocolate brown ones. AJ nodded. She didn't plan to come speak to him, but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know.

Punk sighed and opened the door to his hotel. "Come in."

AJ walked in and sat on the bed and looked at him with those eyes of wonder, hoping he would tell her he cared.

"AJ, I did care a lot and when you told me those things-"Punk was cut off by AJ.

"Yeah, I know, it hurt you and I'm sorry. I...I was just angry and was saying things that I didn't mean." AJ replied and Punk bent down to meet her head level and tucked back a couple strands of hair and AJ couldn't help, but blush furiously.

"Why are you still with him?" Punk asked in his low voice that made her shiver sometimes because of how husky it sounded.

"Because I love him." AJ replied in a whisper as she stared into Punk's eyes. Punk broke the eye contact and stood up straight at his 6'1 height and was going to ask her to leave, but AJ didn't want to. Instead, she grabbed his wrist and he looked behind as AJ stood up and looked into his eyes before going on her tippy toes and let her lips meet his. AJ knew she couldn't deny the feelings she had for Punk, she just couldn't. Punk was shocked by her action, but he didn't care. Daniel wasn't around to interrupt them this time. Punk hoped that she would leave Daniel, but he highly doubt it would happen. AJ deepen the kiss as Punk wrapped his arms around her then slowly sliding his hands under her shirt as the kiss heated up and became more passionate and eagerly because they wanted each other. Punk lightly put her on the bed and took off his shirt then pressed his lips once again on hers as she smiled into the kiss and let her hands explore his toned, yet muscular tattooed upper body. Punk pulled away to look at AJ and she cupped his face then brought him down to kiss him again. She was starting to feel guilty, but she didn't want it to stop. Neither of them wanted it to stop. They continued until all of their clothing was on the floor as they were having sex under the sheets of the hotel bed. AJ loved it as he went gentle as he could as he wanted her to know that not every guy was like Daniel.

They continued all night long until they could barely move anymore. Punk stared at AJ as she blinked tiredly as he held her naked body against his bare body.

"Go to sleep AJ." Punk said in a whisper as he stroked her hair.

"Punk, I'll leave him." AJ said and Punk was shocked, but smiled and kissed her lips and forehead.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Punk whispered and AJ nodded before falling asleep against him, having sweet dreams of her and Punk. Punk soon fell asleep himself, he was glad that his insomnia wasn't bothering him that night as he slept peacefully with the woman he adored so much in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know you guys are gonna hate me in this chapter :( and I'm sorry! Review and enjoy..? I will upload chapter 8 later if I have time! And also if you guys want to, check out my other story "Perfect" that would be a great help, plus there will be a sequel with Punk involved in it! :)! **

You're My Savior: Chapter 7

Punk woke up to AJ giggling and giving him pecks everywhere on his face and he chuckled as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Morning." AJ said as she smiled widely, still very snuggled into his body after last night.

"Morning." Punk said as he smiled at AJ and she pecked him once more on the lips. Punk chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and kissing her deeply on the lips before pulling away after a few minutes. AJ giggled then started stroked his side burns and his beard.

"Is it true what you said last night to me?" Punk asked as he looked into the chocolate brown orbs of the woman whom he was falling for more and more every minute.

"Mhm." AJ said as she grinned and Punk smiled and kissed her again.

"Good." Punk said against her lips and AJ giggled and kissed him, letting him go on top of her for a few moments then she pulled away.

"I have to shower, Punk." AJ said as she giggled as he kissed down her neck.

"Alright, alright. Fine." Punk said as he got off her and went to look for clean boxers as AJ got up and went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her as she was going to shower.

After a few minutes, AJ came out in a t-shirt of Punk's and her jeans that she wore last night. She would bring an extra pair if she wanted to later on, though right now she remembered she had something to do.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the arena later, okay? I have some errands to take care of first." AJ said and Punk nodded as he put on his t-shirt.

"Alright, want me to take your duffle bag?" Punk asked and AJ shook her head.

"I'll take it, its fine. I'll see you later okay?" AJ said and Punk nodded with a smile and pecked her lips and AJ returned the kiss and smiled as she ran her hand through his hair and gave him one more peck before leaving, going to her hotel room to get her stuff.

AJ left Punk's room and went into the elevator to get her duffle bag that held her wrestling attire and pressed the "13" button and put the key card in when she got to her room and grabbed her duffle bag and quickly went downstairs to catch a taxi. She whistled for a taxi then she told the taxi man to drive her to the hospital. She had to see Daniel and see how he is doing.

AJ went into the hospital and told the receptionist Daniel's name and she gave AJ the room number and AJ walked towards the room, holding her duffle bag. She slowly opened the door to the hospital room to find Daniel flipping through channels, already bored of watching TV. His head snapped into where the sound was coming from and he smiled when he saw AJ.

"Hey, baby." Daniel said and AJ smiled, then she felt a huge amount of guilt after what she did last night with Punk.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" AJ asked, pushing all the guilt behind her and now focusing on her love for Daniel.

"I'm doing better; I'm getting released from this hell hole soon and would be able to get back to wrestling, though we are changing brands." Daniel said as he sat up more to make himself more comfortable and AJ went over to the chair and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Why?" AJ asked as her eyebrows were furrowed. She actually didn't mind staying at Raw.

"Because of Punk. He almost ruined our relationship, AJ and I need you." Daniel said as he took her hand into his.

"Look, you know I'm trying to change back to the guy you fell in love with, but it's hard and I need you by my side, AJ." Daniel added in and AJ nodded as her thumb was stroking his hand.

"I understand." AJ said lowly as she nodded.

"Maybe we can "celebrate" after I get out of the hospital, hmm?" Daniel asked as he looked at AJ. AJ just put on a fake grin and leaned over and kissed him.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure we'll "celebrate"." AJ replied and Daniel kissed her passionately and so gentle that she forgot about Punk in that kiss, no longer thinking of him. She pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I love those eyes of yours. They always show pureness and love for me and I adore you very much for that." Daniel said as he stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch and smiled softly.

"Daniel, I have to go to work. I'll come after work and see if you can be released after work." AJ said as she stroked his hand that was on her cheek.

"Alright." Daniel said and he looked at her shirt and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that shirt a bit too big for you?" He added. AJ froze up a little as she forgot that she was wearing Punk's shirt.

"Oh yeah, this is my brother's. I found it in my bag yesterday." AJ said and Daniel nodded.

"Alright, see you later baby." Daniel said and AJ grinned and pecked his lips then walked out of his room with her duffle bag in hand and went to call for a taxi and told the taxi man to go to the arena. She now just felt guilty wash over her. She had feelings for both Punk and Daniel, though she wasn't in love with Punk, at least she thought she wasn't.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

AJ was walking down the hallway quickly, out of breath as she just got to the arena. She was about ten minutes late. She didn't know that she had stayed that long in Daniel's hospital room, but it put a smile on her face when she saw how calm he was and how affectionate he was towards her. She got into the divas locker room and changed into her wrestling attire and then sighed deeply as she caught her breath. She decided to go to the catering area since she didn't eat this morning and she was starving by now. She inhaled deeply to take in the scent of the food and grinned as she took one of the finger sandwiches and started eating. She then took a plate and went to get fruits and one more finger sandwich. As she was getting the fruit, she felt arms wrap around her and she smiled as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, where were you?" Punk asked as AJ got a couple pieces of orange.

"I told you, I had to take care of something." AJ said, she didn't want to reveal that she didn't dump Daniel.

"But did you have to take care of family stuff or something else?" Punk asked and AJ immediately got a story made up.

"Yeah, I just had to take care of something with my brother." AJ replied as she got a piece of watermelon.

"Oh, something personal?" Punk asked and AJ nodded.

"Oh, alright." Punk added in.

"Yup." AJ said as she turned around after he removed his arms from her body.

"Well, I have to go. I have a match. See you afterwards?" Punk asked and AJ nodded with a piece of watermelon in her mouth as she grinned. Punk chuckled and pecked her lips then grabbed his belt and went to the gorilla for his theme song to play through the speakers.

AJ continued to eat her fruit as she watched from the TV screen in the catering area and smiled as Punk's theme blasted through the speakers and she smiled as the crowd went wild as smiled even more as he walked out and saw the true smile on his face. He was more energetic than usual and she knew it was because he was very content how things were between the two.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

AJ jumped in the air in happiness as Punk got the three count against Tyson Kidd and smiled even more as the crowd went wild and started chanting his name. He held his title belt high in the air as he walked up the ramp. He went backstage and went to look for AJ then he saw her and she smiled hugely. AJ ran up to him and he lifted her up from the ground as he hugged her with one arm as his other hand was occupied with his title.

"Congratulations!" AJ said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, AJ." Punk said and he put her down and pecked her lips.

"Let me go get changed then we can go back to the hotel, alright?" Punk said and AJ nodded as she walked the other way to get changed out of her wrestling attire to Punk's shirt and her jeans then she walked out to find Punk waiting outside for her.

"Hey, you waited?" AJ asked and Punk wrapped an arm around her waist as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and nodded as he smiled. AJ smiled and leaned into his body and laid her head on the side of his chest muscles since she was short to put her head on his shoulder as they walked to his car. Punk put his and AJ's duffle bags in the trunk and got in.

"Hey, want to go out to dinner tomorrow night with me?" Punk asked as he drove out from the parking lot and AJ looked at him and giggled.

"Really?" AJ asked and Punk chuckled.

"I'm being serious, AJ." Punk said again as he glanced at her then back at the road. AJ grinned then thought about it.

"Alright, I'll go out with you tomorrow night." AJ said as she confirmed that she accepted his date. Punk smiled and after a few more minutes, parked into the parking lot of the hotel and got the duffle bags out once he was parked in and walked to the elevators with AJ and pressed his floor button and they both laughed and joked around with each other the whole way to the hotel and to the hotel room. They just couldn't stop. They loved each other's company. Punk never wanted to end and neither did AJ.

"Alright, I have to sleep. I have to wake up early. I have to go to an autograph signing in the morning." Punk said and AJ pouted.

"You really have to?" AJ said and Punk chuckled and pecked her lips before heading into bed with her going on the other side and snuggling up against him when she got in beside him and Punk kissed her forehead.

"Yes I have to, it's part of my job." Punk said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Alright, at least I'll see you in the afternoon right?" AJ said and Punk nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, now go to sleep okay." Punk said and AJ nodded before snuggled her head onto his shoulder and saw that he fell asleep then saw her phone light up and slowly got out from his arm and checked it before going to sleep.

"_Miss you –Daniel." _AJ widen her eyes at the text. How was he able to use his phone at the hospital? Maybe they allowed him to use it? She sighed deeply and replied to the text.

"_Miss you too. –AJ" _She replied then put her phone back on the charger and slowly crept back into bed and stayed on one side of the bed as gulit washed over her from sending the reply. What was she going to do? She liked Punk, but she loved Daniel and didn't want to let go of both. They both meant so much to her that she had almost lost Punk and it killed her at the thought of it and she almost left Daniel for Punk, but she knew it would be hard to get over Daniel after leaving him because he was her first love. She sighed before staring at the ceiling and after about ten minutes, she fell asleep with nightmares about Punk finding out about Daniel or Daniel finding out about Punk and hurting her. She woke up, disturbed from the nightmares occasionally throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I didn't update! I was out yesterday and I was watching MITB and I was way tried to even write a chapter and upload it. So sorry! I will try to see if I can update tomorrow morning and if you guys have seen Raw tonight, it killed me :( and my ship sank hopefully Punk will crash the wedding on the 1000th episode. I'm so sad and so angry at the same time, I just want to cry D: **

You're My Savior: Chapter 8

AJ woke up with Punk already gone and sighed deeply as she checked her phone and saw no reply from Daniel. There was this guilt in the pit of her stomach that would not go away and she knew it wasn't going to go away until she broke it off with one of them soon, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't let either of them go. She had to figure out her feelings first before she made any decisions. She went over to duffle bag and went to grab clothes then her phone started to ring and saw the caller I.D and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kaitlyn?" AJ questioned and heard some scuffling in the background.

"Since when is Daniel back?" Kaitlyn said into the phone and AJ's eyes widen.

"Wh-What? Daniel is in the hospital, he can't be at the arena." AJ said quickly in panic. How can he be there? She thought he wasn't ready to come out from there yet.

"No, he's not. He's at the arena walking around. I saw him and I heard he's looking for you. And I saw his facial expression and he's getting pretty furious so I suggest you get your ass over here ASAP." Kaitlyn said and AJ blinked a couple times in shock. She was still processing that he was at the arena at this time. All she wanted to do now was crawl into bed and hide there until Raw was over.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." AJ sighed as she ran her hand over her face.

"Okay, hurry though." Kaitlyn said before hanging up and AJ jumped on the bed, her face going into the pillow and screaming as loud as she can to let her frustration out. AJ then got up and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Punk smiled as he signed the little boy's name and his signature on the piece of paper that the boy treasured so much.

"Thank you, ." The little boy said happily and Punk chuckled.

"You're welcome and please call me Punk." Punk replied and the little boy smiled even wider before saying goodbye and walking away with his father. Punk looked at the father and little boy walk away and he wondered himself if he didn't do wrestling he would be a father and started to daydream a bit before noticing the voice of a small girl then turned his attention to the small girl.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" Punk asked softly as he got his marker ready.

The girl said shyly "My name is Catherine, sir." Punk chuckled and wrote her name and a small message to her then signed his signature.

"Please, call me Punk. And here you go, you are a very beautiful little girl, you know that?" Punk said sweetly as the little girl smiled shyly and blushed as she took the piece of paper he signed.

"Thank you, Punk." She thanked her idol then grabbed her mother's hand and walked away as she waved back and he smiled, waving back. Oh how much he wished he was a father.

"You're good with kids." A voice said and Punk turned his head to the left and saw Amy standing there with her arms crossed with a small smile on her face. Punk smiled friendly and turned his body a little.

"Hey, what's up?" Punk asked then turned his body back to the desk and continued to sign more autographs.

"Nothing, um, you didn't show up at that concert on Wednesday." Amy said and Punk mentally cursed at himself, how can he forget to go to the concert with his good friend?

"Oh right, sorry I forgot." Punk said as he signed the last few people and then signed the last person and got up and walked around her to get his stuff to go to the arena, which he was in a hurry since he wanted to see AJ.

"Well, there's another concert here in San Diego, if you want to go." Amy said and Punk sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Um, when is the concert?" Punk asked as he grabbed his duffle bag and his phone then turned to face Amy.

"Tonight." Amy replied and Punk opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it trying to come up with an excuse to not go, but blinks and relaxes his body and sighs deeply.

"Look, I don't know if I can go tonight, I'll let you know when I'm at work okay?" Punk said and Amy nodded with a small grin as she placed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Yeah, that's fine." Amy said. Punk could tell she faked her smile before she walked off. Punk sighed then turned the other way and went to his rental for work. He felt guilty for doing that to Amy, but at the same time he was excited to see AJ. He drove off and was speeding along the highway a couple times trying to reach the arena quickly.

Once he got to the arena, he quickly got out from his rental and quickly got inside, he wanted to see her. He couldn't though because he already had a match premeditated before he even got to the arena and he had to get ready. He had a promo and a match he had to take care of. It bothered him, but he knew he would see that little petite quirky and jumpy girl he adored. He knew she would be able to sleep in his arms and he wouldn't have to worry about his insomnia. Though, his insomnia had caught him last night and he barely slept, but his thoughts of her kept him energetic. He quickly walked towards the gorilla for his promo then for his match later on tonight. He waited for his theme to come on and jumped up and down before it came on and heard the crowd go wild. He smirked as he may his way out.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

AJ was around Kaitlyn in the lounge. AJ was waiting for Daniel to finish changing so they can leave after the show is done. She sighed as she looked down, blocking all noise from her surroundings. Daniel had seen her and yelled at her. He luckily didn't put his hands on her.

"AJ!" Kaitlyn yelled what seemed to be for the tenth time.

"Yeah?" AJ said as she looked up with her arms crossed, she had been dozing off again since her "talk" with Daniel.

"How long before Daniel is back? I don't want you in trouble with him again." Kaitlyn said and AJ shrugged.

"I don't know." AJ replied as she sighed. Then she heard the familiar voice that she knew that he actually cared for her and was so gentle with her that it made her weak each time he was around. She looked up at the TV screen to see Punk doing his promo and it made a small smile creep through her lips as she watched him on the screen. He looked so happy and joyful on there. Then she heard Daniel's voice and her smile fell and looked to her left to see Kaitlyn gone then Daniel appearance through the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He growled and AJ shook her head.

"Nothing, waiting for you to finish." AJ replied softly to not get him angry.

"Okay, go to catering. I have a match soon." Daniel said and AJ nodded, following after him then stopped at the catering area and grinned when Kaitlyn walked by.

"I have to go back to my locker room, stay here." Daniel said and AJ nodded. She turned and placed her hands on the table and sighed deeply to release the stress and fear she had in her. She thought Daniel had changed, but I guess it was just the medicine going to his head, taking control over him. It had been almost two weeks since AJ and Punk slept together that night when he was admitted into the hospital. She sighed then felt the sudden urge to throw up and quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and let it all come out.

After about ten minutes, she came out and wiped the corner of her mouth then bumped into the 6'1 WWE Champion and he smiled as he saw her.

"Hey, you okay?" Punk asked with a concerned expression now on his face and AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just something I ate a couple days ago." AJ replied and Punk nodded.

"Alright, um wanna to do something tonight?" Punk asked and right then Daniel came and sneered at Punk.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Daniel asked harshly at the Champion and Punk furrowed his eyebrows.

"Girl-"Punk was cut off by AJ.

"Nothing, let's go Daniel." AJ said as she grabbed Daniel's hand and walked away from him. Punk felt his heart sink, and then he felt a rage hit him and he clenched his hands into fists. She lied to him. She told them that she would leave him.

"_What the fuck just happened?" _Punk said to himself as he looked around then ran his hand over his gelled back hair and sighed deeply to calm his frustration and anger. He wasn't going to do something he regretting doing to someone that was close to him. He just needed to talk to her, that's all.

"_Meet me on the roof of the hotel after your "loving" boyfriend is asleep. – Punk"_ Punk sent the text message and received a reply and put his phone away after AJ answered with an okay. He was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

Punk plopped his elbows on the cement edge of the roof as he waited for the woman he adored so much. That he cared for with all his soul. That he wanted to protect with everything he had come to the roof after her boyfriend was asleep. He thought that Daniel wasn't able to claim her anymore as his, but he guessed he was wrong. He never even got to claim AJ his. AJ was Daniel's woman to stand by his side. He wanted AJ and he just felt furious after what they had done. After what they went through for those couple of days. He guessed it meant shit to her because she was still with Daniel. He heard the door open and his rage came back when it closed. AJ slowly walked up to where Punk was and placed her hands on the cement edge of it and pursed her lips.

"Why did you lie to me, AJ?" Punk said breaking the silence. AJ swallowed roughly.

"I was going to-"AJ was cut off by Punk.

"Don't give me that bullshit, AJ. You weren't going to do it, were you?" Punk said as he turned to AJ and looked at her straight in the eye. AJ saw the anger and confusion and just hunched her back a little like a deer and a bear in a match. Punk was the bear and she was the deer, surrendering herself to the bear. AJ opened her mouth to speak, but Punk stressed his eyes and shook his head.

"If you're going to do this to me, I might as well not even talk to you. I guess I'm just the stupid fool for thinking that there was actually something between us, but obviously I was wrong. Very wrong. I thought that I could have changed your mind, and I thought you did when you told me you'll leave him, but you lied straight to my face that morning after what we did. I guess I mean nothing to you." Punk sighed and backed away slowly from AJ.

"Look, AJ, I think it's best if we don't…communicate anymore." Punk said as he continued to walk back, but then AJ grabbed his wrist and he snatched it back.

"Punk-" AJ said, but Punk wouldn't listen to her.

"AJ, you're in love with Daniel, I get it now. Goodbye." Punk said his final words and walked away. He went into the elevators and got to the lobby floor and went outside and got into the car that Amy was in and she drove off the concert with a small smile on his face, but Punk looked out the window with tired eyes as he took a nap as Amy drove to the area where the concert is.

AJ exhaled sharply as she processed that Punk just dumped her. She didn't expect to feel this huge hole in her heart, but Daniel would fill that hole since he was her first love, of course. AJ went back downstairs and went to her floor and slowly tip toed back into bed and snuggled into Daniel as she stayed awake for a few more minutes before falling asleep with huge pain in her heart which Punk had made when he told her it was best to not communicate anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovelies! Lol so, people already figured out that AJ is pregnant. Yes, she is pregnant, but you guys won't know whose baby it is after this chapter. BTW TO LEAVE YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE AJ AND BRYAN WEDDING, YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS ON TOUT OR ON TWITTER. I SAW THIS ON MY TUMBLR AND I MADE MY SISTER DO IT LOL SO FOR TWITTER YOU DO WWE #WWEWedding. IDK ABOUT TOUT, HOPEFULLY IT WORKS THE SAME WAY AS TWITTER, IDK, BUT AJ/PUNK SHIPPERS! MAKE THE SHIP SAIL ONCE AGAIN BY ATTACKING TOUT AND TWITTER WITH YOUR OPINIONS! One more thing, enjoy and review! :)!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 9

AJ swallowed roughly as she stared down at the object in her hand. How can she be so careless about her actions? How can she? She placed the positive pregnancy stick on the bathroom counter and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm so stupid." She muttered to herself. She was pregnant. She didn't mind that she was pregnant; the only problem was that she didn't know whose baby it was. It could either be Punk's or Daniel's. She had slept with the night before Punk had beat him up then she had slept with Punk the day after so now she had no idea whose baby it was. Punk had dumped her a week ago and they haven't spoken since, but the only thing she did was glance at him like a middle school girl taking glances at her crush during class. She didn't want to tell Punk if it was his, because he wouldn't want the baby either way. She knew she had lost his trust. She stood up and took the pregnancy stick and threw it out then took the garbage bag and wrapped it closed then put it in a trash can that was on a maid's cart. She didn't want Daniel or Punk to get suspicious. She knew she would have to hide it for a while, but she knew sooner or later that she couldn't hide it when her belly was at full growth and the bump was visible enough that she wouldn't be able to hide it. She went back into her and Daniel's hotel room and picked up her phone to call Kaitlyn. She pursed her lips when she heard Kaitlyn's voice on the other end. Was her best friend going to support her or leave her there hanging?

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Man, you have to talk to her if you think you're in love with her." Kofi said as he looked for his iPod and headphones in his duffle bag.

"No man, I'm in love with her and I know it. I just need to get over her, it won't be easy, but it'll be accomplished." Punk replied as he lay back in his chair in Kofi's hotel room.

"Whatever you say, man, but I know you stare at her when she's giggling or laughing with Kaitlyn at the clubs when we go out." Kofi said as he managed to get his iPod and headphones and smiled when he was successful at not breaking his headphones this time. Punk chuckled as he got up and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Ready to go?" Punk asked Kofi and he nodded with a small smile on his face then walked out with Punk following behind. Punk looked to his right of the hallway then to his left and saw AJ walking, with her head down and then she tucked strands of hair back then placed her hand back on her lower belly and he furrowed his eyebrows, and then felt guilt. All he wanted to do was just hug her and try to make her laugh to see the smile he loved. The thing he didn't know was that the situation she was in wasn't going to make her smile any time soon. AJ looked up and saw Punk staring at her and looked back for a second before breaking contact and quickly going into her hotel room and Daniel's. Punk then blinked to push his thoughts away from his mind to come back to reality. He lightly shook his head then looked down as Kofi closed the door.

"You okay man?" Kofi asked confused as Punk was just chuckling a few moments ago and Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Punk said as he looked up again and looked in the direction where he saw AJ. He then walked the other way towards the elevators to go down to the lobby.

"Dude, this girl is changing your moods. One minute you're happy and one minute you're fucking depressed and it's all because of her. You sure you just aren't having your period?" Kofi asked and chuckled lightly as Punk shot him a death glare. Since Kofi noticed his so called "mood swings" Punk knew that his other close friends that knew about AJ and him would notice his mood swings and they would knew it would be because of her. It wasn't his fault that Punk had fallen in love with her. He never thought of falling in love so quickly in the first place. Punk waited as Kofi checked out from his hotel. Everyone was leaving the hotel today since it was time to go to another city for next week. Punk returned his rental once his bus got at the hotel and put his bags and Kofi's bags into the bus then got in and grinned at the driver.

"Hey." Punk said lowly.

"Hi, mood changer." The driver chuckled. "Heard about you and that girl." The driver added in and Punk sighed as he plopped down on one of the seats.

"Yeah, now he's on his period because of her!" Kofi called out and the driver laughed.

"Good to know, maybe I could get a hug when we get to the next city." The driver said as he glanced at Punk and Punk rolled his eyes. He put on his headphones and blasted punk rock music to distract his mind and then soon fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hurry up, AJ." Daniel called as AJ was dragging her suitcase out to the taxi so they can take a plane to the next city. AJ couldn't stop thinking about Punk now, especially the way he looked at her when they stared at each for more than five seconds since their break up. It surprised her, and then it killed her. She broke contact because it hurt her, especially when he might be the father of the baby she was now carrying inside her. She pursed her lips as she put her suitcase in the trunk of the taxi then got in and took out her iPhone and started to play games on it. She didn't know what else to do. She couldn't text Punk or any of her close friends when Daniel was around. He would get angry and she didn't want to hear him. She scrolled down through her contacts when she got bored of playing her game and stared Punk's name in her phone. She sighed sadly then went back to playing her game until it was time to board the airplane and turn off her phone until they got to the next city.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

AJ got off the plane and went to baggage claim to wait for her luggage and leaned against the wall and took out her phone, turning it on and texting Kaitlyn.

"_Is everyone there?" _AJ asked.

"_Yeah, I think it's just you and Daniel, and a couple more people. Kofi got here with Punk." _Kaitlyn replied and AJ pursed her lips.

"_I don't need to know anything about Punk, Kaitlyn, you know that." _AJ replied quickly after reading the message.

"_Okay, keep telling yourself that. I'm not an idiot, AJ." _Kaitlyn replied and AJ sighed deeply then saw Daniel getting his luggage and went to get hers.

"_I'll see you at the arena." _AJ replied one last thing before getting into the taxi Daniel got and soon took a nap until they got to the hotel.

****

After 3 days of working, AJ was exhausted and she was kind of worried because usually she wouldn't be this tired to the point of just falling anywhere and falling asleep. It was probably the baby making her feel like that. She knew she was now a month pregnant and she still hadn't gone to the doctors. WWE luckily gave her a day off and didn't give Daniel one. She had to go to the hospital today so make sure everything was fine. AJ got her phone and texted Kaitlyn.

"_Hey, you have a day off?" _AJ asked and then sent the text.

"_No, why?" _Kaitlyn replied.

"_Oh, because I'm going to the hospital today for the baby and Daniel doesn't know yet so I don't want to scared him or make him angry, he'll hurt me and the baby." _AJ replied. She told Kaitlyn is was Daniel's because she didn't want to make Kaitlyn to think she was irresponsible about her actions.

"_Oh, well when you get back to the hotel; tell me if he/she is okay :)" _Kaitlyn replied and AJ smiled.

"_I will, don't worry." _AJ replied before putting her phone away and grabbing her bag, her denim jacket and her key card to get back inside the hotel. Luckily, Daniel had left already so she didn't need to worry about hiding her phone.

AJ got in the taxi and told the driver to drive to the hospital. After about ten minutes, AJ was walking inside the hospital and told the receptionist her situation and then the lady told AJ to take a seat and that the doctor will be with her in a few moments.

"Mendez, April?" The doctor called out and AJ got up and went over to him.

"Please, just call me AJ." She smiled politely as she went up to the doctor.

"Alright, then. Please follow me." The doctor said and AJ followed him into a room and she sat on one of the two chairs that we were in the room.

"So, you said you were pregnant right?" The doctor asked as he turned to look at AJ and she nodded.

"Alright, do you know how many weeks?" The doctor asked and AJ nodded.

"Um, I don't know the exact weeks, but I know I'm a month pregnant." AJ replied and the doctor nodded.

"Alright, please come sit here." The doctor said as he got up and tapped on the table or a really big chair that they had pregnant ladies sit on. AJ got on it and the doctor placed his hand on her lower abdomen and AJ felt a small bump as he pressed on it a little then went to get some type of medical thing and she saw it was a stick with plastic on it.

"I need to put this in you to make sure the baby is fine." The doctor said and AJ's eyes widen.

"You can't do the ultrasound?" AJ asked.

"No, it's too early. I'll leave to let you get changed." The doctor said as he gave AJ a robe then AJ sighed, she knew she had to deal with it and got changed.

The doctor came back a few minutes later and saw she was changed and started.

"Okay, you both are healthy, which is great." The doctor said.

"Um, do you know when it was, you know, made?" AJ asked and the doctor chuckled as her words.

"Hold on, let me check." The doctor said. The doctor took out the thing from inside her and then went to print out the information and went to get the papers so see if that information that AJ needed was on there. AJ sighed as she was left alone in the room. Daniel was on her mind and so was Punk. If it was Daniel's it would be great, but if it was Punk's it would be very bad, because Punk wouldn't be around and Punk wouldn't want the kid anyways. He said that kids weren't on his mind right now. The doctor came back and sat down, looking through the papers then found the date it was made.

"Your egg was fertilized on the 26th of June." The doctor said and AJ now knew whose baby it was.

"Okay, thank you. May I leave now?" AJ asked and the doctor nodded and left the room so she can get back changed into her clothing. AJ got changed and soon left the hospital biding goodbye to the doctor and the lady at the desk and whistled for a taxi and got in and drove her back to the hotel. Once she got to her room, she crawled into bed and soon fell asleep from exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I just wanted to update and I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm soon going to upload a new story about Punk and an OC so I'm hoping you guys will read it :) **

**Also check out my friend's story about AJ and Punk, it's called "The Ghost of My Past's Kisses" by Playdohx. It's really good :) it's supernatural and it has a nice twist to it so you guys should really check it out :D Enjoy and review!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 10

AJ woke up the next morning and found Daniel pacing around with….her phone in his hands. She sat up and furrowed her eyebrows. Daniel looked at AJ and sighed and ran his hand through his now buzz cut hair.

"You're pregnant?" He asked breaking the silence between them and AJ stayed quiet and then looked down and started to fiddle with her hands.

"Answer me, AJ." Daniel said calmly and AJ nodded with tears in her eyes, those tears were on the verge of falling. Daniel slowly went over to AJ's side and brought her into a hug and she cried into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"I'm...so...sor-sorry, Daniel." AJ cried into his chest and Daniel soothingly shushed her and pulled away from the hug.

"I'm not mad, AJ. I'm surprised, yes, but mad, no." Daniel said and AJ looked at him shocked. Was he really going to support her and this baby? She looked at him straight in the eye as he wiped her tears away then when she wanted to get up; he got up and let her get up from the bed.

"You sure you aren't mad?" AJ asked before going to shower to go to work.

"Well, the baby is mine so why wouldn't I be happy?" Daniel said and AJ grinned awkwardly.

"Yeah, um I'll go take a shower before we go." AJ said and quickly went into the shower.

Daniel sighed happily as he waited for AJ to get out of the shower. He couldn't believe AJ was pregnant with his baby. He would have never imagined that she would be pregnant with his baby. He never thought that he would be happy as well. Nothing could ruin this feeling. He felt he was at the top of the world right now.

**OOoOoOooOoOoOOoOOoOOoooO**

Punk smiled at the text Amy had sent him and he replied before putting it away in his back pocket and then knocking on Kofi's hotel door then Kofi opened it and let Punk inside.

"Hey, loser." Kofi said and Punk rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch and took out his phone and texted Amy back.

"So you and Amy huh?" Kofi asked and Punk looked up at Kofi with a smirk.

"You can say that." Punk replied then went through his phone waiting for a reply from Amy and went through his old pictures and found two or three pictures of AJ and a video of when she was eating and he wanted to video tape her because he just found adorable how she ate.

"_**What are you doing?" **_Punk heard AJ ask when she looked up at his iPhone.

"_**Nothing."**_ He heard himself say innocently and she smiled.

"_**Very funny, Punk. Turn it off please." **_AJ said as she continued to eat.

"_**Nah, you're too cute for the camera to be off." **_Punk replied and AJ blushed.

"_**Punk come on, please? For me?" **_AJ said and Punk sighed.

"_**Fine, for you." **_Punk said before ending the video.

Kofi looked at Punk because he heard the video too and saw Punk just staring at his phone. His phone vibrated in his hands to notify him that he got a text and he knew it was from Amy, but he didn't bother answering it.

"Punk." Kofi said and Punk diverted his eyes from his phone to Kofi and Kofi sighed.

"Man that was a month ago. I thought you were over it." Kofi said.

"I was until I saw this." Punk replied then lazily threw his phone beside him on the couch and ran both of his hands over his slicked back hair.

"How am I not over her yet?" Punk asked as he looked at the ground. He was now in pain from seeing AJ in the video. Brought back the memories he cherished and enjoyed so much, but he pushed away from his mind because she had lied to him, yet he still loved her.

He loved her with all his heart and he let her go simply because she lost his trust. He still loved her and those feelings weren't even leaving one bit and he knew it would be really hard to get over her.

"Look, man, she's with Daniel now. You just have to hang out with Amy more and you'll end up liking her." Kofi said.

"But I won't feel the same way as I do about AJ." Punk replied and Kofi sighed.

"Dude, you have to get over her. I heard she's pregnant." Kofi's voice lowered as he said the last part and Punk quickly looked up at Kofi.

"What?" Punk asked as his pain was clearly written all over his face.

"She's pregnant man." Kofi repeated and Punk then looked back down and pursed his lips. The pain just got greater.

"Oh, ok. Um, we should leave now." Punk said quickly before grabbing his duffle bag and walking out then saw AJ and Daniel walking out since he remembered that at the new hotel in the new city they were on the same floor. AJ looked back as Daniel closed the door.

"We didn't forget anything right?" AJ asked and Daniel shook his head.

"No, we didn't." Daniel replied and AJ grinned.

"Okay, good." AJ said and looked down the hallway and swallowed roughly when she saw Punk then shook her head lightly and looked down then Daniel wrapped his arm around AJ tightly and walked in the direction of Punk's way.

"You ok?" Daniel asked and AJ kept her head down as she brushed by Punk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ said lowly and got into the elevator then looked back at Daniel and glanced at Punk, who was staring at her and Daniel. Punk swallowed roughly as his mood went downhill and now just felt like staying in his room in the dark with his thoughts alone.

"Punk, you have to talk to her. This can't be going on like this forever." Kofi said and Punk shook his head.

"I just need someone new. Just someone new that I will learn to love like I love AJ. Let's go man." Punk said sadly and walked towards the elevators once Kofi closed his hotel room door and walked behind Punk. Punk got into the elevator and finally texted Amy back when he didn't want to. He wanted to text someone else. Though that someone didn't feel the same way as him, even though he wished every night that she would.

**That's the end of chapter 10. Sorry this chapter sucked really badly, I just had no inspiration in this chapter for some reason. I hope the next chapter will be enjoyable enough for you guys! And remember to check out my friend, Playdohx's story "The Ghost of My Past's Kisses." :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys sorry that chapter 10 sucked really bad, I had writer's block and could barely think of anything to write. Hopefully, this chapter won't suck and I will feel satisfied with this. The story is half way done at this point so I need to start working on the other story I have written down and hopefully you guys will read that one too! :) Enjoy and Review!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 11

Punk stared at the wall as he was seated on top of his bed, leaning against the headboard of the hotel bed. If you looked at his face, you can clearly tell that something was bothering him to the point of him wanting to punch anything in his sight, and that's what he wanted to do. His anger and frustration just continued to build the more he thought about it. He tried to distract himself from his own dangerous thoughts of AJ being pregnant with Daniel's baby. Not even Amy can distract him anymore. She was able to before, but at this point no one can distract his mind. He sighed deeply and ran his hand over his face then got up and put on some sneakers and went upstairs to the roof to see if it will help him think. He went over to the edge of the roof and the flashback of him dumping AJ came back, but he shook it away and just stared at the skyline of New Orleans. He pursed his lips as over whelming thoughts came into his mind, but he just continued to stare at the skyline since it was helping him a little. He turned around quickly when he heard someone almost tripped, but they hit the door.

"Ow. Shit." AJ said to herself as she walked out more and closed the door silently and then turned to see Punk. Her eyes widen and she stared in her place. Punk stared back then turned around and just tried to ignore the fastening pace of his heart and weirdly all the thoughts went away as the woman he loved was now here.

AJ swallowed roughly before slowly walking over to the edge of the roof, keeping distance between herself and Punk.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Punk apologized breaking the few minute silence between himself and AJ. AJ looked over at Punk with sympathetic, but loving eyes.

"It's fine, Punk. I deserved it. I should have told you, and I'm sorry for what I did." AJ replied. Punk looked at her then looked back at the skyline.

"Congrats on the baby." Punk said lowly as a huge amount of pain hit him. AJ saw his facial expression and sighed softly.

"Thanks. I didn't expect it to be so soon." AJ said as she turned back to look at the sun starting rise behind the skyscrapers and other buildings.

"It seems that way. I bet you are really excited since it's Daniel's baby." Punk said. He honestly wished it was his baby. He's been daydreaming about a kid and when he found out AJ was pregnant, he couldn't help, but feel a little hope that it was his.

"Yeah." AJ said as she grinned then pursed her lips.

"I should get going; Daniel is going to be awake soon." AJ said and Punk nodded.

"Okay." Punk replied. AJ grinned then started to walk away. Punk shook her head and grabbed her wrist and turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss progessed and as Punk wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer then AJ pulled away and backed away.

"No Punk." AJ said and Punk stepped closer.

"Why not?" Punk asked in a voice that made AJ's heart beat faster.

"Because you dumped me and I'm with someone." AJ said and Punk shook his head.

"You were with someone when we were together. How does that make a difference?" Punk said, getting frustrated with her.

"I'm pregnant this time." AJ replied and Punk's anger went down and stepped back, letting her leave. He knew he was making a mistake, but he couldn't be with someone who was pregnant with someone else's child, though in the pit of his stomach, he had another feeling that the child was his, but AJ wouldn't admit it.

_**1 year later:**_

AJ was walking around holding a little boy's hand through the arena. He was already one year old and was walking by his mother's side. AJ smiled down at the little boy once he said momma and she picked him up and went on walking to Daniel's locker room. The little boy reminded AJ of his father so much. He looked like his father too with a hint of her also.

"Momma, where's daddy?" Joshua asked AJ.

"We are going to visit daddy right now Josh." AJ said and continued walking. On her left hand, she had an engagement ring from Daniel. She was visiting Daniel today because she got bored at home and so did Joshua. He was complaining and AJ asked if he wanted to see his father's work place and to visit him and Joshua got so excited. AJ knew Joshua loved wrestling already, he was already watching it because of Daniel. AJ didn't want to visit Daniel because a month after she gave birth he started to be aggressive once again and would be coming home late and not answer his phone many times. She knew what he was up to, but she couldn't let Joshua be without a father. AJ slowly opened the door to Daniel's locker room and once Joshua saw his father getting ready, he smiled so big.

"Daddy!" Joshua exclaimed with excitement. Daniel saw Joshua from the mirror and he smiled.

"Hey, little man." Daniel said before turning around. AJ put Joshua down and the little boy into his father's arms.

"He wanted to come visit you since he was bored at home." AJ said as she crossed her arms as looked at Josh and Daniel.

"It's fine, but I have a match next so you want to stay here and wait?" Daniel asked as he put down Josh and Josh was exploring Daniel's stuff and he smiled.

"No, I was going to say hi to some friends so I'll just bring Josh with me." AJ replied in a monotone voice.

"We get to visit Aunt Kaitlyn, momma?" Joshua asked and AJ nodded with a grin.

"Yay!" Josh said before running over to his mom and she picked him up. Dnaiel came over to the two and kissed Joshua's forehead then tried to kiss AJ on the lips, but she moved her head so he can kiss her cheek instead.

"See you guys later." Daniel said before walking out.

"Okay, momma, let's go visit Auntie Kaitlyn." Joshua said and AJ chuckled.

"Okay, baby." AJ said and walked out of Daniel's locker room and started to walk down the hallway until she saw Vince McMahon and Triple H talking and they saw her and smiled and called her over.

"Hey, you two, it's been a while." AJ said as she put Joshua down and Josh looked up and the two big men and hid behind's mom's leg and they both chuckled.

"Cute kid. He reminds me of someone." Triple H said and AJ grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that." AJ replied as she put her head on her son's head. Joshua was looking around and seeing a lot of superstars, divas, and backstage members pass by, but one caught his eye and he was excited and slowly let go of his mother's leg and quickly ran to find his favorite wrestler. He did turns and looked into room before bumping into someone's leg and falling back. The wrestler turned around and chuckled.

"Hey, little man, whatcha' up to?" The wrestler asked and Joshua eyes lit up once he saw his idol helping him up.

"Nothing Punk. I wanted to find you." Joshua said and Punk looked at the little kid then stood up at his 6'1 height and tilted his head and so did the little boy. Punk couldn't help, but think the little boy looked a lot like him. Same nose. Same facial features. Same eye color. Though he can see a little of AJ in his facial features as well and he had AJ's hair.

"What's your name?" Punk asked as his eyebrows were still furrowed by the huge confusion in this boy's appearance.

"Joshua." The little boy responded.

"Whose your mother?" Punk asked.

"Joshua!" AJ called out and Punk looked back as AJ walked over to Joshua and picked up, not noticing that it was Punk who he was talking.

"Thanks for-"AJ looked up to see the wrestler and it was Punk.

"Hey." Punk greeted.

"Hi." AJ replied as she pursed her lips.

"This is your kid?" Punk asked and AJ nodded.

"Well, nice kid you got there." Punk said as smiled at the little boy.

"I was talking to him, momma." Joshua said and AJ put on a fake grin and nodded.

"That's good, baby. Now let's go, your father will be back from his match soon and you haven't even said hi to Aunt Kaitlyn yet." AJ said and started to walk away.

"AJ, wait." Punk said grabbing her arm and AJ flinched and snatched her arm away.

"Ow." AJ said under her breath, but Punk caught it and shook his head.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" Punk said and AJ looked at him.

"It's none of your business." AJ said and walked away to go to the divas locker room before Daniel got back.

Punk's anger grew and he clenched his hands and slammed his hand against the wall. Daniel was hurting her again. He needed to have a serious talk with her about Daniel and a very serious talk about Joshua and how Joshua looked so much like Punk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I changed my mind about that other story I will work on soon. I'm going to make it an AJ/Punk story so hope you guys will read that one as well when it's up! Don't forget to check out "The Ghost of My Past's Kisses" by my friend, Playdohx and if you want to check out her other story "10 years older" you guys can do that as well. It's a John Cena/OC story, but it's really good! Trust me! Anyways, enjoy and review!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 12

AJ sighed as she got up the next morning. Daniel was already gone by then and rolled her eyes before getting up and fixing their bed before going to wake Joshua. AJ entered Joshua's room quietly and looked at the little boy sleeping. She sighed deeply as she saw Punk's face in the little boy face.

"How karma really bites me in the ass." AJ said quietly to herself before entering into Joshua's room fully and shaking him a little.

"Joshua, wake up, sweetie. We need to get ready before people come over tonight." AJ said as Joshua was slowly waking up.

Daniel wanted to have a dinner party so AJ needed to clean the house and make food before everyone got here. Daniel was going to hand out invitations at work and he knew everyone would be here.

"Sweetie, go take a bath while I clean downstairs okay?" AJ said to Joshua and Joshua nodded.

"Okay, momma." Joshua replied and AJ grinned and then went downstairs to clean quickly so she can get ready later on.

Punk sighed as he got ready for his match. He couldn't keep AJ and Joshua out of his mind. He wanted to know why Joshua looked so much like him instead of Daniel. He thought it was Daniel's kid. Someone knocked on his door and it cracked open and Daniel entered through the door and Punk looked at him through the mirror.

"What do you want, Bryan?" Punk said and Daniel chuckled as he entered.

"Calm down man, I'm inviting you to a party AJ and I are throwing tonight since we are off tomorrow." Daniel said and Punk knew he could talk to AJ there, but of course, alone.

"Okay, what time?" Punk asked as he turned to face Daniel.

"7 p.m. try not to be late." Daniel said before walking out. Punk quickly went over to his duffle bag, sending a text before going out of his locker room for his match.

AJ bent down as she fixed Joshua's tie. AJ put Joshua in a white shirt and a gray vest with a red bowtie with matching gray dress pants with black dress shoes.

"You are so adorable." AJ said as she stood straight and Joshua groaned.

"Momma, I'm not a little boy." He said and AJ chuckled.

"Okay, Joshua, I'm sorry." AJ said with a small chuckle as Joshua walked out of the room and went downstairs to see his dad fixing his tie.

AJ went out and looked at herself in the full length mirror and straighten out her little black strapless dress in which she wore black flats with it. She told Daniel that she wasn't going to wear high heels since she hated those types of shoes. She told him it would be either converse or flats, of course, he got angry and fought with her a bit, but he knew she wasn't going to wear heels.

She sighed as she look at her bicep, making sure the bruise Daniel made wasn't noticeable before going downstairs. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes before opening them again and going downstairs. She made her way downstairs and saw everyone talking with everyone else and saw Daniel getting a bit too comfortable with Brie Bella. She decided to just brush it off before going into the kitchen to check on the cooking food.

Punk rang the doorbell and saw Daniel with a beer in his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Punk man! Enter! Enter!" Daniel said as he opened the door wider. Daniel smiled at Amy who was right behind him, holding Punk's hand. Amy and Punk have been getting more serious as time when on, but once Punk saw AJ and Joshua that seemed to changed quickly. Punk knew he had come to this "dinner" party for a mission and he was going to accomplish that mission.

AJ was getting out the food that was in the oven then Joshua came into the kitchen with a small cut on his finger.

"Momma, my finger." Joshua said as he held his finger up to his mother.

"Aww, baby, what happened?" AJ said as she got out a band aid and put it on Joshua's finger.

"I was showing my book to Alanna, and some of the other kids and I got a paper cut." Joshua said and AJ sighed.

"Oh okay, but sweetie, please be careful. I don't want you to get another one." AJ said and Joshua nodded with a smile before heading back to the other kids that had come to the party.

Daniel had been drinking his third beer already and he was laughing with his douchebag friends.

"Daddy, look at this!" Joshua said and Daniel tried to get him away.

"Yeah okay, great." Daniel said he ignored his son.

"Daddy, you aren't looking." Joshua frowned then Daniel got frustrated and took his arm and threw him lightly to the other kids, causing Joshua to trip and fall which hurt Joshua and he looked at his father with tears in his eyes and ran to his mother.

"Momma!" Joshua cried out and AJ turned to see Joshua crying as AJ worriedly took Joshua in her arms.

"What happened, baby?" AJ said as she stroked her son's hair.

"Daddy hurt me." Joshua said and AJ got infuriated. She would let him hurt her, but never not ever let him hit _her _son.

"Okay, baby, I'll go talk to your father. Go back to talk to the other kids." AJ said as she put down Joshua and took out the last thing that was in the oven before walking out of the kitchen and heading over to where Daniel was and placed her hands on her waist looking at him, furious over how he hurt her son.

"What?" Daniel asked since AJ had been standing there a while and he wanted her to leave him and his friends alone.

"You don't do that to Joshua."AJ said angrily.

"He was bothering me." Daniel said as he looked over at his friends with a smirk. AJ rolled her eyes and made him look at her.

"You don't hurt my son." AJ said before letting go of his chin then Daniel got up and grabbed AJ's wrist tightly then AJ looked back at Daniel and yanked her wrist away from his grip.

"You don't talk to me like that." Daniel said as he walked closer to her, talking lowly not wanting to cause chaos at the party.

"Then you don't hurt Joshua." AJ said as she pointed at Joshua.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Daniel said before kissing her and AJ got out from his grip and wiped her mouth before heading back into the kitchen.

"Jack ass." Punk muttered under his breath as he was sitting on the couch next to Amy then got up. He needed to do it now or else he was never going to do it.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm going to the kitchen to see if AJ is alright, I'll be back okay." Punk said and Amy grinned and pecked his lips before letting him go. As Punk walked to the kitchen he wiped his lips from the kiss before entering and seeing AJ preparing one of the dishes she made.

"Hey." Punk said and AJ looked up to see Punk.

"Hi." AJ said before going back to fixing the dish so she can serve the meal before the party ended.

"Need help?" Punk asked and AJ glanced at him.

"No, I'm good, thanks though." AJ replied and Punk sat on one of the chairs that were at the counter and he sat in one that directly faced AJ and he watched her for a couple minutes.

"How's Joshua?" Punk asked and AJ sighed.

"He's fine, well now angry at his father, but he'll get over it." AJ replied. Punk fiddled with his lip ring with his tongue as pain suddenly hit him when AJ said that Daniel was Joshua's father.

"Why are you here Punk?" AJ asked as she stopped preparing the dish.

"What? I can't be in here?" Punk asked and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I came to talk." Punk said.

"About?" AJ asked and Punk looked at her and took a deep breath.

"About Daniel…and Joshua." Punk said and AJ swallowed roughly.

"Look, Daniel's hurting you and that's not good. But of course, you wouldn't listen to me so I guess I just came here to talk about your kid." Punk said and AJ's heart started to beat fast from nervousness.

"Look, is Joshua really Daniel's kid?" Punk asked and AJ looked at Punk straight in the eye then worked on the dish she was preparing.

"Why do you care?" AJ asked and then Punk sighed.

"Because that kid doesn't look like Daniel, barely looks like you and looks a lot like me. Same facial features. Same eye color." Punk said.

"Eye color doesn't mean anything and maybe mine and Daniel's genes mixed and it ended up looking like you." AJ said as she continued to prepare another meal.

"Yes, because Daniel is my long lost brother right? AJ don't play bullshit with me." Punk said as his voice started to raise a little.

"Is he mine?" Punk asked once more and AJ sighed deeply and blinked a couple times.

"Yeah, he's yours." AJ revealed and Punk felt such happiness, but then it was soon gone when he realized that AJ didn't tell him sooner rather than wait a year later.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Punk asked as his voice got louder.

"Because I thought you would get angry and not even be involved Punk and that's when you dumped me. I was depressed. I wanted to tell you, but I knew I couldn't do that to you, plus you aren't even in love with me anymore. You're with Amy." AJ said and Punk shook his head and stopped AJ from walking out and put the dish tray she was carrying on the counter and looked at her.

"I never said I stopped loving you though." Punk said and AJ shook her head.

"What difference does it make? Sooner or later, you'll be in love with Amy, Punk." AJ said

"It does make a difference because let's face it, both of us are jealous of each other's partners. You're jealous of Amy and I'm jealous of Daniel." Punk said.

"I'm not jealous of Amy, Punk. I have Daniel." AJ said.

"Yeah, a real man because a real man actually hurts his fiancé right?" Punk asked and AJ glared at him.

"Shut up." AJ said and Punk chuckled.

"AJ, stop fooling yourself alright. I'm going to be honest with you, ever since I saw Joshua, things have been different between Amy and I and I'm sure we aren't going to last that long soon. I never stopped being in love with you and I don't think I will never. Okay, I'm still in love with you, but you're making it really hard for me to read if you feel the same way." Punk said and AJ looked straight in those green orbs of his then backed away and grabbed the dish and walked out to put the tray on the table with Punk followed after her, bothering her.

"Stop, Punk. Seriously, just stop." AJ said lowly so anyone else wouldn't hear.

"Hey, Punk." Amy said as she walked up the duo before AJ went into the kitchen again and grabbed the other dish.

"Hi." Punk said in a monotone voice then Amy sighed.

"Seriously? What's wrong with you every time I try to talk to you? Did you forget that I'm your girlfriend?" Amy asked and Punk rolled his eyes then walked away from Amy and went outside to the patio with her following after Punk.

"Punk, I'm sorry for being clingy, but you're my boyfriend and you aren't acting like one." Amy said as she wrapped an arm on his shoulders then he moved his shoulders to get her arm off of him.

"Amy, listen to me, I'm not in love with you and I don't want to continue to hurt you." Punk said as he looked at Amy then she pursed her lips and nodded.

"Okay." Amy said as her voice started to crack.

"Look, I'm sorry." Punk said and Amy shook her head and left through the back gate. Punk sighed and sat back with his eyes closed. What else did he need to do to get AJ once again? He needed the woman he loved, but she was so convinced that she was in love with Daniel. She hadn't changed at all since they've been together and she had his son.

Punk sighed as he got up and left through the back gate. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and he wasn't going to bother with trying either. His thoughts clouded his mind and he didn't know what else to do. He just hoped that AJ would at least think about his words. Everything he said, he meant it. He was still in love with her and he was honestly happy that Joshua was his and not the goat face's kid. He got into his car then banged on his wheel in frustration.

"What else am I supposed to fucking do?" Punk said as he yelled into the wheel with his head on his forearms.

After a few minutes, he turned on the engine of his car and drove off back to his house, still thinking about what to do to finally win AJ's heart, he didn't know how else he was going to do it, but he was going to. He couldn't give up.

AJ was asleep next to Daniel in bed with his back facing her. She was wide awake. Punk's words played through her head over and over, though she was in love with Daniel at the moment. Yeah of course, they had their problems, but they also worked it out. He helped her clean up and gave her affection after everyone left and tucked Joshua into bed and apologized for his actions earlier. She loved him and how much he has supported her through everything till now with Joshua. Punk's words just kept replaying and replaying. She sighed as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"_Why does he keep running after me?" _AJ asked herself. She would have to admit that she was at least in love with Punk very much, but deep down she was.

The only reason she wouldn't be with Punk was because she was scared of him leaving her and Joshua all alone. She hated thinking about it and that's why she pleased Daniel the way he liked it and that's why he stayed, but she knew he was cheating behind her back, but at least he was still here supporting her right? He wouldn't leave her, especially since they are getting married in a about a year or two. AJ laid back down and soon went to sleep with Daniel's arm around her and Punk's words replaying in her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Raw was freaking awesome! Punk turned heel and AJ is the new manager of Raw lol so I'm happy for that! :) I might not update as much before because I'm reading two books and I'm really interested in them so hopefully I will update as much as I can! Enjoy and Review! Btw sorry I didn't update! **

AJ woke up from her bed and saw that Daniel wasn't in bed beside her. She furrowed her eyebrows as she heard some quiet laughing coming from downstairs, she slowly got out of bed and headed towards the door and quietly went down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll stay over tonight." Daniel said as he paced around in the living room. Daniel stopped pacing and stopped walking as a smirk of lust and desire crept to his face.

"I've missed you too." Daniel replied in a husky, seductive tone of voice and AJ rolled her eyes and walked downstairs to the living. Daniel saw AJ and quickly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" AJ asked as she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"N-No one why?" Daniel said stuttering. AJ rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Daniel." AJ snapped back and Daniel widens his eyes then his facial expression changes to irritation and rising anger.

"Don't speak to me that way. You know I hate it when you speak to me that way!" He yelled and AJ couldn't help, but shake her head.

"Is that why you're still with your whore? Because she doesn't stand up for herself?" AJ said confidently. She wasn't going to let Daniel put her down.

Daniel sneered and walked over to her and grabbed her wrists way too tightly and AJ managed to get one of her wrists out from his grip and slapped the taste right out of his mouth.

"Leave, now." AJ said as her voice growled a bit from her anger. She was tired of dealing with his shit, now she was going to make a difference out of it.

"You want me back, AJ. I'm just walking away so you can regret it and come crawling back." Daniel said as he shoved her by the shoulder as he went upstairs to pack his stuff to leave.

"Yeah like I'll come crawling back to an ass that treats me like shit, right?" AJ said and shook her head and yelled out. "I'm happy Joshua isn't yours!"

A few minutes later, Daniel came downstairs with two suitcases filled with all of his stuff and glared at AJ.

"I'm happy he isn't mind either. Now he can grow up with his true daddy around because his _daddy _doesn't love a slut like you." Daniel sneered and AJ was getting ready to slap him again, but she couldn't. She just shook the heart dropping to stomach feeling aside as Daniel walked out and she closed the door behind Daniel.

She suddenly felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She wouldn't have to deal with anything else. She leaned against the door, something hitting the door knob and she looked down at her hand to see the engagement ring still on her ring.

"I won't need this anymore." AJ said to herself as she took off the ring and opened the front door to her big house and threw it into the street. Five minutes later, a car ran over it and she smiled in destroying the ring and went back inside to see Joshua standing at the bottom step.

"Momma, where's daddy?" Joshua asked as he was still in his car full body pajamas and AJ sighed.

"_Shit." _She kicked herself in the ass mentally, almost forgetting about Joshua and how he would wonder.

"Daddy just needed to get away from here for a while, sweetie." AJ said as she walked over to her son and picked up him. His small arms went around her neck and he clasped his hands together as he stared in his mother's eyes, seeing the happiness that his father was gone.

"Are you happy that daddy is gone, momma?" Joshua asked and AJ set him down on his bed and looked at Joshua.

"You really want me to answer that honestly?" AJ asked and Joshua nodded. AJ sighed deeply as she pursed her lips.

"Your daddy was doing some bad things behind my back and I told him to leave, Josh. I actually am happy with him gone." AJ revealed and Joshua nodded.

"If you're happy momma, I'm happy." Joshua said as he went over to his mother to hug her tightly. AJ smiled as she picked up her son, letting her son wrap his arms around her neck, giving a tight squeeze.

"You need to shower, mister. I need to go to work soon." AJ said as she put Joshua down and he nodded.

"Okay, momma." Joshua said as he ran off into the bathroom for a bath. AJ chuckled to herself and went to get changed into some jeans and a white t-shirt with her black converse. She knocked on Joshua's bedroom door and asked if he was finished.

About a minute later, Joshua came out and smiled huge at his mom before trying to lift her duffle bag.

"I'll take that and you can take your Gameboy." AJ said as she handed his blue Gameboy over to him. Joshua turned it on with a smile on his face as he started to play one of the Pokémon games he got from his father and mother.

AJ put her duffle bag in the trunk of her black BMW and got into the driver's seat.

"Have your seatbelt on?" AJ said as she looked at Joshua through the rearview mirror.

"Yes momma." Joshua replied as he continued to play his game. AJ turned on the car and backed up from the driveway, driving to the arena for her work.

AJ got out of her car and opened the door for Joshua after she got her duffle bag. Of course, his eyes were still attached to that game. She chuckled silently to herself and shook her head as they walked inside.

Punk was walking around the arena, trying to clear his mind of his thoughts. His deadly thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Daniel storm into the locker room, angry. He rushed into the locker room and wanted to make sure he hadn't done anything to AJ.

"What do you want?" Daniel sneered harshly at Punk. Punk put his hands up in defense.

"Nothing. I was going to ask what's wrong," Punk put his hands and sighed "But I guess it wouldn't help."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck out."

Punk just furrowed his eyebrows even more and shook his head "Look, man, this is everyone's locker room so I don't know who you think you are telling me to get the fuck out, but I do know if that you need to get your mood straighten up. No one hasn't even talked to you yet and you're in your little pissy mood. Did AJ stand up for herself again and you got mad because your little slut won't do that?" Punk scoffs with a smile when Daniel doesn't answer. He didn't realize that Daniel was clenching his hands into fists. "Didn't think so." Punk said and walked out of the locker room.

Daniel clenched his jaw muscle and screamed at the top of his lungs frustrated out of his mind. He kicked and punched the lockers as hard as he can. His mood just kept going downhill minute by minute and Punk just made it go fifty degrees lower.

After about twenty minutes, Daniel calmed down and got changed into wrestling attire. He couldn't wait to leash out on whoever he was facing tonight. It would help his mood so much.

"Momma, are you done yet?" Joshua asked AJ as she was holding Joshua's hand as they walked down. AJ had a match for her first night coming back to work and she needed someone to watch him. She let go of Joshua's hand then went on her tippy toes to look for anyone who wasn't busy.

Joshua's eyes lit up and he smiled so big when he saw his favorite wrestler and ran towards him, hugging his leg.

"Punk!" He exclaimed with excitement. Punk looked down at his leg and chuckled.

"Whatcha doin' little guy?" Punk asked as he removed Joshua from his leg and squatted down to meet the little boy's height.

"Hey Punk." AJ greeted as she bit on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Hey." Punk said almost mesmerized by her presence and stood up straight at his full height.

"Could you do me a favor and watch my son while I'm out for my match?" AJ said and Punk nodded.

"Sure." He smiled and she grinned.

"Thanks." She said before departing from the duo and Punk lifted Joshua in his arms. He felt an overwhelming feeling come to his chest. He was holding his son.

"Want to watch mommy fight?" Punk asked Joshua and Joshua nodded quickly with a small smile. Punk took him to the nearest TV screen and Joshua kept cheering on his mom and Punk couldn't help, but chuckle silently as the boy cheered. Punk sighed as his smile faded. This was his son and his son didn't even know that Punk was his real father. He blinked back tears because he knew Joshua thought Daniel was his father. He wanted to tell Joshua that he was his real father.

He shook his head at the thought and pushed it aside. He couldn't do that to AJ. They weren't even together, plus Joshua is really young still. He hoped that he would get to explain to Joshua that Punk was his real father once he got a little older. He knew AJ wouldn't let Joshua continue on with his life without telling him that Punk was his birth father. Then yet again, she didn't even bother to tell Punk that the child was his instead of Daniel's. He sighed deeply; he didn't know what he was going to do now. He had his son in his arms cheering on his mom, the woman he loved so much, as they watch her match.

He still loved AJ very much, even though considering that he and Amy were going to get serious, but AJ never left his mind. He wanted her back into his life, though he feared that she would lie again. He would just take it step by step. He needed his son and the woman he loved in his life. They were now his family and he's going to take the risk of fighting for them and keep them in his life until the day he died. He smiled as the little boy cheered and hugged Punk's neck tightly as he saw his mother win her match.

He took Joshua out from the side and saw a sweaty AJ looking for Joshua then smiled big as she squatted and opened her arms for the small boy running towards AJ. She picked him up and kissed him all over his face. Punk chuckled and walked over to AJ.

"I wanted to ask you something." Punk said and AJ looked up at Punk and nodded.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Punk sighed and bit his lip "I was just wondering the next time both of us have a day off, we could hang out especially since-"

"Yeah, we can, but I need to tell him slowly." AJ said as she pointed at Joshua and Punk grinned.

"Great." Punk said and kissed Joshua's temple before walking off. He couldn't wait. This opportunity he wasn't going to let it slip away from his fingertips, he was going to try until he couldn't anymore.

"_Shit" _He thought to himself. Since he asked AJ, he forgot that he may have to plan the whole thing out. He walked back to the locker room as thoughts of ideas came running into his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So the story has made it to more than 100 reviews! It wouldn't have been as successful without you guys so I thank you guys very much! :D I hope you will like this chapter more than I do! Enjoy and Review! **

You're My Savior: Chapter 14

Punk woke up bright and early and he thought he had the perfect place for the hangout. It would be fun for both himself and AJ and Joshua. He went over to his duffle bag and looked through it for his iPhone and after about two minutes he found it and dialed the numbers quickly. He thought that he wouldn't have her number memorized, but he guessed wrong. He pressed his phone up to his ear to hear it only ring about four or five times before the high-pitched and perky voice on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" She said and Punk grinned lightly. He loved her voice.

"Hey, meet me at that park with the small playground and bring a huge blanket." Punk said with the grin growing into a full smile.

"Okay, why?" AJ asked and he could just imagine her smiling lightly especially at the tone of Punk's voice.

"You'll see when you get there." Punk said and hung up and went to his closet, picking out a t-shirt with his favorite band on it and some jeans and quickly went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AJ helped Joshua out of the car and closed the door before turning and seeing the playground with some kids and their parents. She walked towards the park holding onto Joshua's small hand then she smiled when saw Punk setting a picnic basket on one of the tables nearby.

"Josh, go play on the playground, okay?" AJ said and Joshua nodded with a smile on his face and greeted some boys when he saw them at the top before sliding down the slide. AJ slowly walked up to Punk and set the blanket on the table and put her hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey." AJ said as a smile grew on her face. Punk looked up and smiled widely then went in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped one arm around his neck when he bent down.

"Hey. Where's Joshua?" Punk asked then AJ pointed at him sliding down the slide and laughing along when one new made friend stayed at the bottom and Joshua slid down hitting him then more of his new friends slid down the slide without anyone moving off of it and they were all laughing.

Punk chuckled then turned back to AJ and smiled as he moved in closer.

"So you think this is a perfect place for a hangout?" Punk asked and AJ chuckled softly as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine." AJ said as she smiled.

"He's a friendly one huh?" Punk asked and AJ nodded.

"Though he can be a bit aggressive when he's angry like his father." AJ pouted slightly and Punk rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm not that aggressive when I'm angry." Punk said and AJ just shook her head.

"Whatever floats your boat." AJ said as she turned on her heels and went on the other side of the table and opened one side of the lid to reveal some sandwiches, chips, cups, and a gallon of Hawaiian Punch and a gallon of water.

"No plates?" AJ asked and Punk nodded.

"There are plates under the sandwiches and the big bag of chips." Punk responded and AJ nodded.

"Okay." AJ said as she went back to the side where Punk was on and sat down.

"Ever miss him?" Punk asked as he sat down next to AJ, inhaling and catching a scent that came from AJ's perfume.

"Miss who?" AJ asked as she looked over at Punk and Punk pursed his lips and moved his head side to side.

"You know. Goat Face." Punk said and AJ grinned before looking down and sighing.

"Not really." AJ responded and Punk nodded his head.

"Does Josh know?" Punk asked and AJ shook her head.

"He just told him that he had to go away for a while, yet he asks me why does he see him at work, but not at home." AJ said then she pursed her lips and looked up at Punk.

"I mean you know I want to tell him, but I don't want him to hate him in case something happens and we're together again." AJ said and Punk shook his head and looked at AJ.

"Who cares if Joshua hates Daniel? Daniel is not his father, I am, and you need to stop being so naive and realize that Daniel isn't the one for you, AJ." Punk said and AJ blinked a couple times, taken back by his remark.

"But I care, Punk. Joshua thinks Daniel-"AJ was cut off then stayed silent as she listened to Punk

"But nothing, AJ. When Joshua gets older, he's going to wonder why his eyes aren't the same color as his mother or his supposed father. Daniel has blue eyes and different facial features as Joshua. I even know that I see myself in that little boy. I am his father." Punk said and AJ shook her head.

"But he doesn't know that, Punk." AJ replied, making Punk blink and his jaw staying ajar slightly as Joshua made his way over.

"Momma, when can we eat? I'm hungry." Josh said as he looked at his mother.

"We can eat right now." AJ said as she let her hand slide down her son's cheek as she grinned and got up when to take out the chips and sandwiches from the basket and got a plate and opened the chips, putting some on his plate and put a wrapped ham and cheese sandwich on his plate and gave it to Joshua and he dug in to eat.

Punk and AJ shared a few glances as she started to serve Punk, giving him his plate filled with chips and a sandwich then served herself and they all ate in silence until Punk broke it.

"So you made some new friends huh?" Punk asked Joshua and looked up from his food and looked at the little boy.

Joshua nodded as he grinned "They were all nice, but they had to leave. They said we can have a play date next week."

"But Josh, I haven't even met their parents to check if it was alright." AJ said and Punk cut in.

"It's fine, AJ. I can probably get their numbers somehow." Punk said and AJ looked up at Punk and gave him a small glare.

"Thanks Punk, you're the best." Joshua smiled as he looked up the older man.

"Yeah well, I'm the best in the world." Punk winked at the little boy as Josh giggled then continued to eat.

"Momma, have you heard when daddy is coming home?" Joshua asked AJ and she sighed.

"No, sweetie. Are you done?" AJ asked Joshua and he nodded as she got up and put his plate under hers and walking over the trash can and throwing out the garbage.

"I talked to daddy when you had a match a couple days ago and he told me he didn't know when he was able to come home. Did you kick daddy out?" Joshua asked and AJ pursed her lips.

"No, Joshua. I told you daddy had to be away for a while." AJ said as she started to fold the blanket they used to put their plates on top of and Punk cut in.

"What she is trying to say that yes she did kick him out." Punk said and AJ looked up in shock. How dare he tell her son that she kicked Daniel out. Joshua looked up at AJ and frowned slightly.

"Why did you kick daddy out, momma?" Joshua asked.

"Because he hurt your mommy by being with another lady and another thing she's not telling you-"AJ cut in

"Punk, that's enough."

"That your daddy, Daniel Bryan, isn't your real father, Joshua." Punk finished and she was furious.

"Punk, I said that was enough." AJ said as she grabbed the blanket.

"He was bound to know sooner or later, AJ. I just had the balls to tell him." Punk said he was raising his voice a little.

"I was going to tell him when he got older, Punk. You're putting this all on him now when he's just a child." AJ said as she shook her head then grabbed Joshua's hand.

"Let's go." AJ said and Punk sighed, as he tried to grab her wrist and stop her, she didn't stop. She got out of his grip and picked Joshua up in her arms and walked towards the car. She blinked back the tears that were stinging in her eyes. She kept hearing his voice calling her name, but she ignored it.

She thought she could trust him not to say anything, but she was wrong. She couldn't believe that he told her son that Daniel wasn't the real father. Now, she knew that Joshua knew that she and Daniel were broken up for good and now he knew that Daniel wasn't even his real father. She hated the fact that Punk told him.

She put him in his seat then went over to the driver's seat and got into the car quickly and saw Punk running towards the car and she backed up quickly and put the car into drive and sped off leaving Punk standing in the parking lot, putting his hands on his hat covered head and sighed. He threw his hat on the ground in anger then picked it up and went back to the table, got the picnic basket and got into his car and drove away back to his house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's another chapter :D I got inspiration so I wanted to write another chapter :) Enjoy, review, and don't forget to check out, Playdohx! **

You're My Savior: Chapter 15

AJ was driving home and the thoughts she had kept running through her mind. She kept blinking rapidly to hold back the tears. She couldn't show Joshua that she was weak. She had to be strong.

"Momma, who's my real daddy?" Joshua asked and AJ looked at the small child from her rearview mirror.

"Do you really want to know?" AJ asked and she glanced at the mirror again to see Joshua nodding. AJ sighed and kept her eyes on the highway.

"See your idol Punk?" AJ asked

"Yeah?" Joshua said and AJ inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"He's your dad, Josh." AJ said as she sighed then pulled into the driveway then got out and helped Joshua out of the car and grabbed the blanket and went inside the house. Joshua felt like he shouldn't talk anymore about it with his mom because he knew that she didn't even want him to find out until he was older.

He wondered why. He understood what was going on, but he wondered why his mom wouldn't tell him about his real father. He actually liked the idea of Punk being his father since he knew Daniel wasn't a great fiancé and father to them. At times, he wondered why his momma was with this bad man that didn't treat them right most of the time. At times, he just wanted to tell Daniel to leave and at times, he was actually ashamed of calling Daniel his daddy. When Joshua found out it was Punk, he wasn't against the idea of calling him daddy, though he would take it slowly.

He looked up and saw his mom go upstairs to her room then Joshua sighed and went into the living room and went to play for his toys to try and leave his mom to herself for a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost nine o'clock and Joshua was getting a bit worried since his mother didn't call him to come upstairs for sleep. He put his toys away and made his way up the stairs and was going into his room when he heard soft, but quiet crying coming from his mom's room. He saw the door was slightly ajar and slowly opened the door and walked inside to see his mom crying her eyes out on the ground sitting against the bed.

"Momma?" Joshua said softly and AJ looked up and saw Joshua then quickly wiped her eyes and looked at the clock and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I lost track of time." AJ said, her voice hoarse and sounding tired.

"Momma, why were you crying?" Joshua asked and AJ sighed and shook her head. AJ felt like it was wrong to continue lying to Joshua. She knew that she needed to be telling him the truth now because he had already found out her biggest lie.

"Sweetie, I just didn't want you to find out now." AJ said as she sat on her knees as Joshua went closer to her.

"Why not, momma?" Joshua asked as he looked into his mother's brown bloodshot eyes since she was crying.

"Because honey, I felt like if I told you. You wouldn't like me being your mother. I mean that's a big deal of me lying to you about who your father is. I shouldn't have done it, Josh. I'm a bad mother." AJ said and Joshua shook his head and wrapped his small arms around AJ's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Momma, you weren't as bad as Daniel." Joshua said quietly into her ear and AJ's eyes once again teared up and she cried silently into Joshua's shoulder as she returned the hug. Her little boy was already growing up and so fast as well.

"I love you, Joshua." AJ said as she choked out the words and Joshua pulled back and wiped his mother's eyes with his small fingers.

"I love you too, momma." Joshua said with a grin and hugged AJ again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He turned left after the traffic light had turned green and he kept his green eyes on the road as a million thoughts ran through his mind and the memory of what happened about six hours ago. He felt guilty and knew he shouldn't have told Joshua, but he had to. He had to because that was his son also. Joshua wasn't only AJ's.

Of course, he was angry when he found out Joshua was his after AJ had lied to him about Joshua being Daniel's. He didn't know how to take it so he just destroyed his hotel room he was staying at and left money on the TV set that was on the ground the next morning. He gave the maid an overly generous tip when she opened his hotel room and saw the room with her face just shocked and he told her to tell the manager that he already had paid and to not clean it. He walked away from that hotel room not getting any sleep that night because he was furious about AJ lying to him.

Punk turned a right and kept driving. He had lost track of how long he was driving, but he knew he needed gas since the small pointer was nearing the E. He pulled into a gas station and rolled down his window.

"Fill it up. Regular." Punk said.

"Cash or Credit?" The man asked.

"Cash." Punk replied as the man nodded and put in some numbers then put in the pump into his car and the gas started to fill his car.

He grabbed his phone and put the password and went to the contacts to find AJ's name in the first spot and he sighed. All those conversations he had with her and those weeks he had with her, and that one day when his son was conceived. He sighed and shook his head as he heard the gas stop filling his car and pushed the thoughts away.

"50.00 dollars, please." The man said and Punk handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Thank you." The man said.

"Thank you." Punk replied and drove off.

He sighed as the thoughts came back and he glanced at his phone that was in the passenger seat and he looked back on the road as he gripped the wheel a bit tighter. He wasn't going to call her. She's angry at him so she wouldn't pick up, though he wanted to talk to her so they can work it out at least. So he can at least say one reason why he said it.

He stopped at a red light and grabbed his phone and put in the password and called AJ, but it went to voicemail after a few rings then he tried again and it went to voicemail once again and he started to get frustrated. He moved the car when it turned green light and he knew what he had to do. She wasn't going to talk to him so he needed to go to her to talk. He was going to her house. Once he got voicemail again, he made a sharp turn to the left to head to her house and soon enough, everything was pitch black…..


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, here's the chapter :D I was watching One Tree Hill and going to use one of their ideas and I hope they don't mind! Enjoy and Review, and don't forget to check out Playdohx! Sorry I didn't update quickly, I got caught up with other things especially with my dad wanting me to work with him now :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from WWE. Just the plot!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 16

Selene paced back and forth in the waiting room and couldn't stop. A couple nurses and the receptionist told her to calm down and sit, but she couldn't sit. She couldn't be calm at this time. Her brother just got in a car accident and they want her to be calm?

"_Stupid dumbasses. My ass they want me to be calm." _She said to herself in her mind. She wanted to be rude to them, but she didn't want to be kicked out from the hospital.

She paced around with her arms crossed. She was walking towards the wall then back to the waiting room. As she walked back towards the wall, she looked at the clock.

"_12:30. He's been in surgery for almost fucking two hours."_ She said to herself once again. She sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to be calm, but nothing was helping. She needed to know how her brother was doing.

"Brooks, Phil?" The doctor said and Selene quickly moved towards the doctor.

"How's he doing? Is he going to be okay?" Selene asked quickly then the doctor blinked and looked down at his clipboard.

"He's going to be fine, luckily. Though he had head trauma and chest trauma. He lost a lot of blood during the surgery. He does have a concussion, a severe concussion. Most of his injuries were very severe especially on impact. We luckily got there in time." The doctor said and Selene swallowed nervously.

"Overall, though, he's going to be fine. He'll be waking up from the anesthesia in a few minutes. If you would like to see him, he is in room 12A." The doctor said and Selene nodded and quickly walked towards his room.

She saw him lying in the hospital bed and her eyes filled with tears. Her older brother could have died and she didn't know why. She slowly entered his hospital room and took a seat next to his bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Punk woke up in a bed drenched in sweat then looked over at him and saw someone's form and he ran his hand over it then looked around the room and he noticed that this wasn't his house in Chicago. He heard two voices coming from the kitchen and got up from bed and was looking around for a shirt. He didn't want to go downstairs in a tank top and sweatpants with strangers in whoever's house he was in.

He shrugged and slowly exited the bedroom and saw the stairs and heard laughing. That laugh sounded familiar. It sounded really familiar and he slowly went towards the stairs and started to go downstairs.

"Come on, help me, momma! I want the plate to be ready before daddy comes downstairs." Punk heard the voice say then his eyes widen a little at the other voice.

"Okay, wait." The voice chuckled and Punk couldn't wait any longer. He quickly went down the stairs to find them in the kitchen.

"Hey, come eat breakfast." Punk blinked then slowly walked over to the counter and then she came over to his side and kissed him 'good morning' on the lips and the little boy came over running to his leg.

"Morning, daddy!" The little boy said.

Punk was really confused. How did he have these two in his life?

"Punk, what's wrong?" AJ asked then Punk shook his head before sitting.

"Nothing. I just thought that we weren't together." Punk said and AJ grinned.

"And you're going to say that you can't believe it, right...Of course you are, you always say that." AJ said as she placed some pancakes on a plate and put the plate next to Punk's plate and Punk looked over to see Joshua sitting there.

"Momma, are we still going to the playground today?" Joshua asked. AJ nodded and looked at Punk.

"Are you still busy today?" AJ asked and Punk shook his head.

Punk didn't know what the hell was going on. He had AJ and Joshua in his life when the last thing he remembered was AJ leaving with Joshua after he told Joshua that Daniel wasn't his real father.

"Punk." AJ called him again for the fourth time and shook his forearm a little to make him come back to reality from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Punk said and AJ looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" AJ asked and Punk nodded.

"I'm just a bit tired." Punk said and AJ nodded.

"Okay." She replied and she took a full spoon of scrambled eggs and placed it in front of her and ate her breakfast standing up, watching her two boys.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Punk got out of the car and went around to see AJ helping Joshua out of the car. AJ then put Joshua down and he smiled once he saw his friends playing on the playground.

"Be careful, okay." AJ called out to Joshua as he ran towards the playground and up to the top to meet up with his friends.

AJ turned to Punk and grinned as she wrapped an arm around his torso and leaned into him. Punk had to admit that he was a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time he loved it because it was AJ and he was in love with her.

They went over to the same table that Punk remembered where he told Joshua that Daniel wasn't his real father. They talked for what seemed like forever, but it was only about twenty minutes, until AJ's smile and laughter was gone and her eyes seemed terrified and her smile turned into pursed, nervous lips.

"Hi AJ." Daniel said as he stood behind Punk.

Punk heard the voice then slowly turned around, keeping his eyes on Daniel was his prey.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked and Daniel smirked.

"Nothing, just came to see my beautiful girlfriend and son." Daniel said and Punk scoffed with a smile.

"Girlfriend and son?" Punk said and Daniel nodded.

"Well, Danny boy, AJ is _my_ girlfriend and Joshua is _my _son. Got that?" Punk said as he stood up then he blinked and Daniel wasn't in front of him anymore. He turned around to see both AJ and Joshua in Daniel's arms and Punk froze.

"What are you doing? Don't take them away from me." Punk said and Daniel chuckled, like the villain he is.

"You know Punk I can't take something that is already mine." Daniel said and Punk blinked rapidly and shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no, no." Punk said then he closed his eyes for about three seconds and he opened them once again to see the love of his life gone with their beautiful miracle. It felt like this wonderful dream turned into a hideous nightmare.

"AJ! Joshua!...please, no, this can't be happening." Punk said as he ran all over the playground looking for his enemy with the two most important people in his life.

"No, no, no. Please no. Please no." Punk repeated over and over again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Punk startled awake to see his sister in the chair beside his hospital bed sound asleep. He heard his heart beat on the monitor and it was rapid, but after about a minute or two it went back down to normal.

"_How long have I been out?" _Punk wondered then saw his sister, Selene, stir from her sleep then smiled widely and hugged her big brother tightly without hurting him of course.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake!" Selene said happily as Punk chuckled softly.

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" Punk asked and Selene pulled away from the hug and sat back down in her chair.

"Two days. The doctor thought you might have woken up a couple hours after the surgery, but you didn't. So he said that it was possible for you to be in a coma, but I prayed every night that you would wake up. I couldn't stand seeing you not awake, but at least you got two days of sleep." Selene chuckled and so did Punk and he raised his eyebrows as he smiled.

"Well, better than getting no sleep at all." Punk said as he chuckled once again.

"How did you even get into the accident anyways?" Selene asked.

"Oh." Punk said as he swallowed roughly then opened his mouth to speak. "I was driving and earlier that day, I did something that I knew was right to do and I called the person that I hurt earlier and tried to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't pick up so I made a sharp left turn to head to her house and then everything went black." Punk continued and Selene's lips slowly went into a grin.

"AJ?" Selene said and Punk shoved her arm softly with his elbow as he looked down with a grin spread across his face.

"I'm going to call her." Selene said as she took out her phone and got up and went over to the other side of medium sized hospital room and then went into the bathroom and locked it behind her as she giggled when Punk begged her not to.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

AJ rushed inside the hospital, holding Joshua's hand then told the secretary Punk's name and she quickly went to the room and bursted through the door and Punk and Selene lifted their heads to find her facial expression so worried and a bit red from rushing to quickly.

"Hello to you too." Punk said, breaking the silence as AJ smiled, walking over to the other side of Punk and Joshua carefully got into the bed next to Punk and hugged him.

"Hey little man." Punk said and Joshua greeted him back then got off the bed as his aunt Selene asked him if he wanted food to give Punk and AJ some alone time to talk things out.

Selene took his hand and walked out telling both Punk and AJ that they'll be back in about ten to fifteen minutes and walked out, leaving the two in an awkward silence for about five minutes.

"You know, when Selene called me, I started to freak out." AJ said as she was looking at her fingers fiddle with one of the zippers on her purse and Punk grinned a little.

"Really?" Punk asked and AJ glanced up with a growing smile and nodded.

"Yeah. What happened?" AJ asked as she scooted out more of her chair to reach the bed a little closer.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Punk said playfully as he smiled and AJ hit the bed instead of his arm, fearing that she would hurt him.

"Well, we got about ten minutes left." AJ chuckled as she looked at her watch. Punk sighed and looked at AJ. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Punk started telling her that he felt bad about what he did that day of when they hung out.

"Then afterwards, I was driving the whole time, trying to get my mind off of it, but I couldn't. I had so much guilt, but it felt like it was the right thing to do. So then I called you I think three times and you didn't pick up so I just decided that I was going to go to your house to talk. I made a sharp left and then everything went pitch black and next thing you know I'm waking up in the hospital." Punk said as a small chuckle made its way out.

AJ looked at him and sighed then chuckled along with him and put her hand into his, intertwining their fingers as she looked at their hands then up at him.

"Well, to admit it, I'm glad you told Josh." AJ said and Punk's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" Punk asked and AJ giggled along with a nod following after.

"I just thought you wouldn't talk to me again and I needed to talk to you afterwards. I just needed to, you know?" Punk said and AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from." AJ said with a smile as she looked down at their hands again and Punk looked at AJ and grinned as a thought came into his mind and he cleared his throat.

"So, I wanted to ask you something." Punk said then AJ looked up.

"Mhm?" AJ replied and Punk sighed deeply and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I was wondering if you wanted to give it another try….give us another try." Punk said and AJ took it by surprise. She was excited because they might actually be a real family, though a small thought in her mind kept telling her that he might do something or she might do something to jeopardize it.

Right before AJ was about to answer, Selene and Joshua came back inside the room with food for everyone and all the four of were engaged in conversation with laughs and of course, Punk and AJ glancing at one another at times and Selene had caught them most of the time and couldn't help, but smile so big.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, here's chapter 17 :D This story might be over soon sadly :/ Anyways enjoy and review! And I'm actually running out of ideas for the story so do you guys want to help and give me some suggestions on what you guys want? :D pretty please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from WWE. Just Joshua and the plot!**

Punk was excited that he got to leave the hospital today. He was still bruised up and his cuts were still visible, but at least he wouldn't have to lie in bed all day with nurses to come to check up on him like every hour and it annoyed the shit out of him because he felt like he had no privacy.

"So you happy that we get to leave this hell hole?" Selene said, grinning ear to ear as she watched her older brother finish packing his extra clothing into the duffle bag and turned to her and smiled.

"Yup. I hate being in hospitals." Punk said as he lifted the duffle bag off the bed and opened the door for his little sister.

"Yeah I know me too. So, before AJ left yesterday she told me that she wanted us to go to her place tonight for dinner." Selene said. She looked up at her brother and saw a grin making its way to his lips.

Punk looked down as the grin stayed plastered onto his face and thought about AJ and Joshua and looked at her sister.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. Punk chuckled and turned a right to head outside the exit and looked over at Selene and chuckled once again when he saw the smile she had on her face and she skipped to her car, mimicking AJ's trademark skip and Punk laughed even more as he got into the car.

"Nice Selene." Punk said as he got into the car and Selene chuckled.

"What? There's nothing wrong with skipping to the car." Selene said, smirking, and pulling out from the parking lot of the hospital and driving Punk home to get ready to go over AJ's tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

AJ checked herself out in the mirror once more before going downstairs to finish making the food for dinner tonight. She was so excited when Selene texted her that her and Punk would be coming over tonight. She instantly remembered what he had asked her before they got interrupted by Joshua and Selene coming back with food and she had thought about it a lot.

"Josh, you ready yet?" AJ said as she adjusted her expensive diamond earrings and removed any wrinkles from her small, short black strapless dress and fixed her natural waves before going downstairs than about two minutes later, hearing Joshua's small footsteps come down.

"Momma, can you help me with my tie?" Joshua said and AJ looked over at her son and grinned. She opened her mouth to respond to his question, but heard someone else's voice.

"Why don't I help you with that tie?" The voice said and Joshua turned to where the voice is and went up to the man and let him help him.

AJ turned around and saw him in white dress shirt and a black tie with matching black dress pants and nice expensive looking shoes.

"Hey Punk." AJ said, smiling, watching the father of her son fix the little boy's tie. Punk stood up and saw AJ and thought that she was the most beautiful sight in his eyes and walked over and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the floor a little and smiled when he heard her giggle into his ear.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Punk said, putting AJ down and AJ looked up at him and grinned.

"Thank you, now would you mind answering how did you get in here and where's Selene?" AJ said as she continued to cook then chuckled when she heard Selene's voice in the living room followed by a giggle from Joshua.

"That answered one of my questions." AJ said and Punk chuckled.

"The door was unlocked. You really have to check your door next time to make sure it's lock and to not let some crazy tattooed man come in and attack you." Punk said in a flirty way and AJ rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

"Well, maybe he won't attack me. Maybe he will make me die from laughing so much." AJ said as she glanced up at Punk and he chuckled softly.

"But I don't want you to die." Punk said, pouting and AJ pouting playfully and tapped him softly on the cheek with her hand.

"Aww, poor baby." AJ said and Punk smiled.

"So when's dinner ready?" Punk asked and AJ rolled her eyes playfully once again.

"You just got out of the hospital today and you're acting like nothing happened." AJ said and Punk shrugged.

"Well, of course, I don't like to remember that. I had a nightmare about it like two days ago." Punk said then went silent and AJ looked up at Punk and replaced the emptiness in his hand with the warmth of hers and squeezed it softly then Punk looked down at AJ.

"Did you get sleep last night at least?" AJ asked and Punk tilted his head side to side.

"Not really." Punk admitted and AJ sighed as she went into his body for a hug and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Traumatic situations like this made him barely sleep and usually he'll have someone like his sisters or a close friend to help him through it, but Selene was leaving tomorrow morning to go on vacation with her husband to Canada. This time, he wouldn't have anyone except for maybe the thoughts of himself, AJ, and their son. He hated the thought of having no one to consult to when he would wake up from the nightmares that seemed too real for him.

"Punk, if you want to, you can go and try to sleep it off." AJ said, releasing him from his thoughts then he felt the cold of emptiness of where AJ's warmth used to be.

"No, no. I'm fine really." Punk said lying to her face and AJ sighed, knowing it was a lie and brushed it off.

"Dinner's ready!" AJ called out and heard small footsteps coming to the kitchen with giggles, followed by feminine giggles with bigger steps then she turned around as she placed their already set plates on the counter and giggled when Selene picked up Joshua and twirled him before setting him down in the chair and giving him a napkin and putting it over his vest, tie, and shirt.

"Eat up." Selene said to Joshua and Joshua ate his food and soon everyone else was done with their food.

Selene went to play with Joshua for a while before leaving so he can go to bed and AJ and Punk washed the dishes then went out to the patio and they both knew the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"So, are you going to answer me since we got interrupted last time?" Punk asked and AJ looked up at Punk.

"You really want to know?" AJ asked then Punk started to get nervous for her answer and now he kind of regretted asking her the question.

"Umm, yea-yeah sure." Punk said and AJ sighed as she glanced at the ground then back at him.

"Well, what would happen if I said no?" AJ asked and Punk sighed.

"I would be really heart broken and probably depressed." Punk said and AJ wrapped her arms around his torso and looked up at Punk with a grin.

"Well, luckily, that won't happen since I'm going to say yes." AJ said and Punk looked down at her and smiled widely.

"Really?" Punk asked and AJ nodded with a smile.

Punk chuckled and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and slowly their lips moved against each other perfectly and AJ pulled away and Punk laid his forehead on hers.

"I'm really happy that you said yes." Punk said softly and AJ giggled.

"I know." AJ said and Punk stood up straight and put his hand in hers and walked inside to find Joshua almost asleep on the couch and Selene was trying to wake him.

"I'll bring him upstairs." Punk said and Selene nodded and lifted Joshua and handed him to Punk and Punk carried the little boy upstairs and removed his clothing and put on his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

"Good night little man." Punk said softly and kissed Joshua's forehead.

"Good night daddy." Joshua said softly as his sleep took over him and Punk stood up and grinned, realizing what Joshua just said and went downstairs to see Selene at the door and saw her wave at Punk then give AJ a hug and AJ closed the door.

"So apparently, she wants you to stay here for the night." AJ said and Punk nodded.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Punk said and AJ nodded.

"No, you can sleep with me in my bed." AJ said and Punk's eyes widen a little, but he was actually happy and saw his duffle bag already in AJ's room which meant that Selene had did that when he was tucking Joshua to bed.

AJ went to the bathroom to change and Punk changed in the bedroom and got into the bed, and was staring at the ceiling. AJ came out of the bathroom and saw Punk and got into bed beside and snuggled into him.

"Can you try to sleep tonight at least?" AJ said and Punk turned to her and wrapped his arm around her and nodded.

"I will." Punk said softly and AJ pecked his lips and snuggled her head into his neck as Punk stroked her hair.

About an hour later, both Punk and AJ were asleep in each other's arms with AJ waking up occasionally to check on Punk. She wanted to make sure that he was fine. She worried about him a lot, but was relieved that he didn't wake up once that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so I got a question about Joshua, he is supposed to be one, but when I was writing the chapter of when Joshua shows up, I completely forgot he is one so I made him act like a five year old, plus I imagined him five to seven years old. So just think of him as five, so sorry for inconvenience :/ Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from WWE. I own just the plot and Joshua. **

You're My Savior: Chapter 18

Punk woke up the next morning to a small, quietly giggles then felt a small finger poke his nose and he scrunched his face and heard another giggle and felt another poke on his nose and opened his eyes to find Joshua in bed next to him and he chuckled and Joshua poked his nose again and Punk sat up and lifted him and softly laid him back down on the bed and started to tickle him with both of them laughing.

"Guys, come on, I don't want my bed broken." AJ said coming out from the bathroom and smiling as she watched them both.

"Oh really?" Punk said as he stopped tickling Joshua and turned to AJ as he got up from the bed and AJ looked at Punk cautiously as he walked towards her and heard Joshua's giggles in the background.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked and Punk chuckled.

"Nothing." Punk said as he lifted AJ off her feet and carried her to bed and got on top of her and started to tickle her and she heard Joshua's giggles in the background.

"STOP!" AJ pleaded as the laughter continued.

AJ continued to plead as Punk continued to tickle her and Joshua even helped Punk by placing her wrists down so she wouldn't push Punk off. After about twenty more minutes, Punk finally stopped and laid beside AJ and Joshua jumped on top of Punk and Punk lifted the little boy in the air and started to play around with him. AJ sat up and chuckled softly as she watched the two.

She would have to admit that Joshua brought out the fun, laid back side of Punk. He could tell that Punk would tell him all about wrestling and that Joshua would want to follow in his father's footsteps to become like him, but she knew that as he got older he would change his style of wrestling, hopefully incorporating both of his parents' wrestling ways into his wrestling.

AJ continued to watch the two and smiled to herself. She could honestly see herself marrying this man and he would be faithful, respectful, and loving to her since he had already showed her that those couple weeks they were together before Joshua had come into this world.

"No, daddy, stop!" Joshua pleaded, laughing, then Punk stopped and Joshua went silent.

Punk smiled and chuckled and poked his stomach "That's the second time you've called me daddy." He said. Joshua looked up at him with shameful eyes.

"Sorry Punk, I-"Punk cut off Joshua, replacing hurtful words with the words his son would love to hear.

"Don't be sorry, little man. You are my son, and no one else's, so you really think that I would love to not be called daddy?" Punk asked and Joshua shrugged and Punk brought the little boy close to him.

"Don't be sorry, because honestly that's the best thing you can ever call me." Punk said loud enough for AJ to hear, but soft enough so it wouldn't hurt Joshua's ear. He felt the little boy's arms wrap around his neck, hugging him tightly and Punk looked over at AJ, whose was smiling so big, it looked like her face would stay in that position forever.

AJ looked at Punk and smiled even more at the love of her life. Things were about to change and she knew it would be for the good. Punk winked at her then got up from the bed and placed his son on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I have an idea. Want to go see a movie tonight?" Punk asked and Joshua cheered and jumped up and down on the bed causing AJ to giggle softly.

"I knew you would be happy to." Punk said with a smile and Joshua jumped on his father and Punk wrapped his arm around his upper body and placing an arm under his butt to hold him in position and Punk said something to him and walked downstairs.

"You know, me and your mommy have to work tomorrow night so do you want to come with us or stay with a boring babysitter?" Punk said, making his face scrunch up at the second option and Joshua shook his head.

"No, no, no babysitter. I want to go with you and momma." Joshua said and Punk smiled.

"Great. You get to see the adventures of what happens backstage and not the boring adventures of when you were with your mom and Daniel. That's the bad part. It's going to be fun with me and you, right?" Punk said and Joshua nodded his head. Punk ruffled his dark brown hair and walked over to get two bowls and poured Captain Crunch cereal in both bowls.

"Hey daddy," Joshua said and Punk raised his eyebrows signaling that he was listening.

"Are you going to leave me and momma like Daniel did?" Joshua asked and Punk looked up and placed the cereal with milk in front of him and he sighed deeply.

"Josh, I would never leave you and your mother. You two are the most important people in my life right next to my sisters, but you and your mother are my number one priority." Punk said and Joshua nodded.

"Okay, daddy, I just wanted to make sure because Daniel never treated momma good and they would always fight and he would always leave after their fights." Joshua said and AJ came in and grabbed herself a bowl and poured the cereal into her bowl.

"That's because Daniel is a bad man. You stay away from him, okay?" AJ said and Joshua nodded.

"Yes momma." Joshua said and AJ glanced at both of them.

"Now which movie do you two plan on us seeing?" AJ asked and Punk looked at Joshua, letting the little boy decide.

"Batman!" Joshua cried out and Punk smirked as he continued to eat his cereal.

"Nice choice, my son." Punk said as he looked at AJ who was smirking as well.

"You know, people confuse me with Batman." Punk said proudly and AJ chuckled.

"Really? So you are Batman and Cena is Superman since a lot of kids call him Superman." Joshua said and Punk looks at AJ and points his spoon at Joshua.

"My son is a smart boy." Punk said and Joshua giggled.

"Our son is a smart boy." AJ corrected him and Joshua smiled as he looked between the two.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

"Josh, you ready?" Punk called out to Joshua from downstairs and about two minutes later he heard those little footsteps running down the stairs and he chuckled as he bent down and lifted him up in the air and carried him.

"Momma is almost done." Joshua said and Punk nodded.

"Alrighty, I don't mind waiting. She's probably trying to look pretty for me." Punk said to Joshua as he winked and Joshua laughed.

"Well, well, maybe I'm just trying to look for my converse which I couldn't find." AJ said as she removed her hair from the inside of her batman sweater.

"Nice sweater." Punk said smirking and AJ rolled her eyes playfully with a smile as she fixed Joshua's hair a little.

"What time is the movie?" AJ asked as she took Joshua from Punk then placed him down on his feet.

"Eight." Punk said as he got into the driver's seat then AJ got into the passenger seat.

Punk pulls out of the driveway and in about twenty minutes, he finds a parking spot and helps Joshua out of the car and puts him on the floor and holds his hand as AJ takes the other and both walk to the movie theater and ask for three tickets for the Dark Knight Rises. Two adults and one child and of course, the age of Joshua. Surprisingly they let the three go in despite the time of day.

They got inside with popcorn, three medium sodas, and peanut M&M's for Joshua. Joshua wanted to sit next to his father and AJ sat on the other side of Punk as he wrapped his arm around AJ during the previews of the movie.

Punk would chuckle occasionally with AJ when they heard their son cheering on Batman even though they weren't there.

"Daddy, that's going to be Robin," Joshua whispered to his father about the character who he assumed was going to be Robin and at the end he was correct. The trio walked out of the movie theater with some fans wanting the autographs from both Punk and AJ and Joshua stayed nearby, smiling at his mom and dad. He was sure that he was going to have his family now and his true family as well.

"Alright, little man, you tired?" Punk asked his son as he lifted him off the ground, catching Joshua's yawn as he nodded and laid his head on his shoulder.

"You know he's happy now." AJ said and Punk looked at AJ and held AJ's hand with his free one as they walked out of the theater. Punk carefully put Joshua into his seat and got in the driver's seat and smiled over at AJ.

"You know I can't believe Vince McMahon put you as GM of Raw." Punk said and AJ lifted her hands up and shrugged with a smile.

"I'm just awesome like that." AJ said with a grin and chuckled along with Punk.

"You go back to work tomorrow right?" AJ asked and Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone again, plus I can't wait to show little man around to meet the guys." Punk said and AJ chuckled quietly.

"Of course you would want him to meet the guys." AJ rolled her eyes playfully and Punk chuckled.

Punk pulled into the driveway and carefully took out Joshua from his seat and brought him upstairs as AJ went to the bedroom. Punk just took off Joshua's shoes and jacket and tucked him into his bed and then went to AJ's bedroom and removed his jeans to replace them with sweatpants and the t-shirt with a white V-neck t-shirt. He got into bed beside AJ and kissed her goodnight and all was quiet throughout the house. There were no nightmares, no arguments, no whispers, and no nothing. All were asleep peacefully for a second night in a row.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't update, my dad took my laptop to do his work -_- BUT while he was using my laptop, I came up with new fanfic ideas! :D And I have one that includes John, Punk, AND AJ since I was on my tumblr and everyone thinks that WWE might put John and AJ in a storyline together -_- Anyways, here's chapter 19! Enjoy and Review!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 19

Punk put the last of his wrestling attire into his duffle bag and zipped up the bag. He sighed deeply with a smile on his face. He's been living with AJ and his son for almost two weeks now and he loved it.

"Daddy!" His son's voice called out as he ran into the bedroom and grabbed on Punk's too big thigh for his small arms and sat on top of his foot.

"Hey!" Punk greeted Joshua good morning with a chuckle. Joshua looked up at his father and smiled.

"Hi." He replied and Punk laughed.

"You enjoy sitting on my foot?" He asked and Joshua took a minute to think about it.

"No, it hurts my butt, daddy." Joshua replied and Punk chuckled, he bent down and lifted Joshua in his arms.

"You excited to see daddy in a match?" Punk asked Joshua and he nodded happily in response.

"Hey, you ready? We gotta go now if you don't want to be late." AJ said as she stood in the doorway with her duffle bag in hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Josh, go get your Gameboy if you get bored while me and your mother are at work." Punk said putting Joshua down and letting him get his game.

"Okay daddy." Joshua said then he ran out of the room into his room and met his parents downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready!" Joshua said as he rushed down the stairs and smiled at both of his parents quietly laughing at his cuteness.

"Okay, little man, let's go." Punk said as he held out his hand for Joshua to take it as held it when Joshua walked up to Punk and took ahold of his hand walked out of the house and place Joshua in his car seat and got in the driver's seat of the car and looked at AJ then looked at Joshua.

"Everyone ready?" Punk asked and AJ chuckled with a yes and Joshua smiled widely with a yes and turned on his Gameboy as Punk pulled away from the driveway and onto the road for the arena.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"AJ, there is nothing going on. Why do you keep questioning it?!" Punk raised his voice at AJ and she shook her head.

"You really are that dumb, are you?! You keep letting it happen which means you enjoy getting attention from that whore!" AJ yelled back and Punk scoffed.

"So you're telling me that you don't trust me, when I'm the one who shouldn't trust you since you fucking lied to me, _straight to my face, _that you would leave Daniel after that night, but a week later Daniel is yelling at me why I'm talking to his damn girlfriend!" Punk yelled back as he pointed to himself when he was talking about himself then AJ fell silent, knowing he was right.

She sighed as he shook his head in disappointment and walked into the bathroom then AJ turned and walked to the doorway of the bathroom.

"You're here to apologize?" Punk asked bitterly then AJ crossed her arms and looked up at Punk.

"No, since I did that to you. I figured that you probably would cheat on me since I lied to you and technically cheated on you." AJ replied back a little bitter and Punk groaned and rolled his eyes as he slammed his hands on the bathroom sink counter.

"Why would I cheat on you after I've declared my love for you so many times already?" Punk said as he turned to look at AJ.

"Listen, do me a favor and stop overreacting because you're really pissing me off right now, it's just a damn storyline." Punk said in a harsh tone as he got his sweater and put it on.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked and Punk took his phone and put it in his pocket and put on his Chicago Cubs baseball hat then turned to AJ.

"I'm going for a walk to cool down, but feel free to think that I'm going to her house to fuck her." Punk said and walked out of the house.

AJ plopped down on the bed with tears in her eyes. It's been a couple months since both of them have gone back to work and WWE decided to put Punk in a storyline with Eve. She was supposed to be into Punk, while he wouldn't show any interest, though as the storyline progressed he would have to start showing interest in her while she has already lost her interest in him.

The next week he would have to start doing that since they started the storyline about a month ago. Outside of the ring, Eve would flirt with Punk, though he wouldn't flirt back he would basically walk away from it, but recently he's been laughing along with her to her jokes or other people's jokes when both of them were in the same group.

Punk has told AJ a bunch of times that he had no interest in Eve, but he let it continue which made AJ worry more about whether or not this relationship meant anything to Punk.

She got up as she held herself together and got her phone and called Kaitlyn. She walked out of the bedroom and checked on Joshua who was sound asleep. Punk and AJ usually argued when Joshua was asleep so he wouldn't worry about whether or not Punk would leave him and AJ like how Daniel left him and his mom.

"Hello?" The tired voice of her best friend already made her feel better.

"Kaitlyn." AJ said in a distraught tone and suddenly Kaitlyn's voice was awake.

"What happened?" Kaitlyn said alert to AJ's tone of voice.

"Punk walked out. He said he was going out for a walk. I'm so stupid, Kaitlyn." AJ said quickly as she paced in her bedroom.

"Okay, wait, hold up, AJ calm down and start from the beginning." Kaitlyn said and AJ sighed deeply before starting.

**XXXXXXX**

Punk walked around the block what seemed to be the tenth time, but was really the fifth time. Every time he passed by the house, he saw AJ's bedroom lights on. Every time he saw those lights on, the argument played in his mind. The more times he looked at those lights, the more the past arguments played in his mind.

He loved AJ, but he wished he could just somehow prove to AJ that he loves her and no one else. He would admit that Eve was a looker, but she would never get him to fall for her like how AJ got him to fall for her. AJ is something different, while Eve is more similar than the rest of the typical divas nowadays.

After a twelfth time of walking around the block, Punk sat down on the side of the curb and took out his phone. He looked through the photos of himself with AJ and some with himself, AJ, and Joshua. He continued to wonder how he'll prove his love for AJ. He sighed and took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair before putting the hat back on.

Twenty minutes later, he looked up and saw the light off. He got up and headed towards the front door. He quietly opened the door and went inside then quietly closed the door. He slowly went upstairs and poked his head through the door to the bedroom and saw all darkness and heard some shuffling, he was pretty sure that AJ was asleep. He walked away from the bedroom doorframe and went downstairs and sat down on the couch and took off his shoes then laid back down with his arms crossed.

He stared at the ceiling, he knew his insomnia wouldn't let him sleep tonight and he would be in a bitter mood in the morning and the whole day, though he wouldn't show that mood to Joshua and he would try to not show his bitterness to AJ since she was already upset with him.

He sighed deeply as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. He was still calming down from almost losing his temper with AJ. He hated it when she accused him of cheating when it was never true. He closed his eyes, hoping that maybe his insomnia would at least let him nap, then he opened his eyes and the idea came to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**So I've noticed that the regular reviewers have gone :/ I guess I deserve it since I don't update as often, but anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in WWE. Just the plot and Joshua.**

You're My Savior: Chapter 20

AJ opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom. She sat up and looked past the stairwell and saw a body shape moving around and she quickly got up and fixed her side of the bed quickly before going downstairs to only find Punk closing the door as he walked out. She sighed as she leaned against the railing.

"Great." She said to herself and groaned silently before turning around finding Joshua at the top of the stairs.

"Where did daddy go, momma?" He asked with eyes that showed sadness and confusion. AJ pursed her lips nervously.

She sighed "Honestly, sweetie, I don't know. We'll probably see him at the arena." She said as she went up the stairs.

"Go take a bath, okay?" AJ said as she stroked his hair and he nodded before going to the bathroom. She bent down and sat on the top step as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

**XXXXXXX**

"Thanks man" Punk said adding in a smile.

"No problem, hope she loves it." The jeweler said to Punk.

"I'm sure she will." Punk said as another smile came to his lips then placed the small red velvet box in his pocket and walked out of the jewelry store. He got into the taxi that was waiting for him.

"The arena." He said to the taxi driver and the car started to move to the arena.

**XXXXXXX**

Punk was walking down the hallway and he wanted to find AJ and tell her he loves her and hopefully is able to do what he wants to do tonight at home. He continues to look around before he sees Joshua wondering around and chuckles when Joshua sees his father and starts running to him.

"Daddy! Where were you this morning?" Joshua asked

"I got your mommy a present and I'm going to show it to her tonight." Punk said as he bent down to meet his son's height.

"A present? Can I see? Please?" Joshua begged and Punk chuckled.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" Punk said as he held out his pinky. Joshua took his father's pinky into his and shook on it with a smile.

"I promise daddy." Joshua said and Punk smiled as he stood up and got the little red velvet box out and opened it to show a diamond ring surrounded by little diamonds on both sides and on the angles to make the diamond kind of look like a flower somehow.

Punk saw the sparkle in Joshua's eyes and smiled before looking back down at the ring.

"Daddy, she'll love it." Joshua said as he continued to look at ring. He was amazed by it and how it sparkles in light.

Punk chuckled and closed the box and put it back in his pocket. He took ahold of Joshua's hand and led him towards catering and the Superstars locker room.

"Now, where's your-"Punk fell silent on what he was seeing.

AJ and John Cena were laughing and she kept hitting him playfully in his arm whenever he said something that was most likely dirty to her. Then he blinked rapidly when John bent down and kissed AJ's cheek and walked off.

"Go to your mom, Josh." Punk said and walked off to the Superstars locker room.

Joshua looked confused at Punk as he walked away then walked up to AJ.

"Hi, momma." Joshua said smiling. AJ looked down and kissed her son's forehead.

"Hey sweetie, you aren't bored yet?" AJ asked and Joshua shook his head.

"Is Auntie Kaitlyn with Sheamus momma?" Joshua asked and AJ smirked. She told Joshua that Kaitlyn and Sheamus were playing around a bit right now. She hoped it would turn serious since Kaitlyn liked him so much.

"I think so, want to go see?" AJ asked and Joshua nodded.

AJ took Joshua's hand and walked around until she saw Kaitlyn and Sheamus in a group of people that consisted of Kofi, R-Truth, Zack Ryder, and Layla.

"Hey guys!" Joshua greeted all of them and they all were happy to see the little boy. They all honestly loved him. He acted so much like AJ, but looked so much like Punk.

They all got back to their talking and AJ catch the glances between Sheamus and Kaitlyn. It was kind of obviously since Kaitlyn's cheeks were a bright red and AJ pulled on Kaitlyn's wrist and pulled her away from the group with Joshua.

"You totally have to ask him out!" AJ said and Kaitlyn covered her mouth. She made sure that Sheamus didn't hear anything.

"Shh! I don't want him to know. At least, not yet." Kaitlyn said, chuckling at the last part as she uncovered AJ's mouth.

"Good, because your cheeks are bright red." AJ chuckled and Joshua giggled.

Kaitlyn eyes widen and quickly took out her phone and went to camera and switched it to show herself and she groaned.

"Great. Even I make it obvious." She complained as she put her phone away and AJ chuckled again.

"Auntie Kaitlyn, I think Sheamus likes you too." Joshua said and Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Kaitlyn said, placing her hands on her waist and putting all her weight on one foot when she leaned to her left side.

"Yup." Joshua said and Kaitlyn smiled as she looked at AJ then bent down to Joshua's heights.

"I love this kid, AJ." Kaitlyn said as she hugged Joshua tightly.

"C-Can't bre-breathe." Joshua stuttered and Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Sorry, you are so adorable that I could just squeeze you." Kaitlyn said and Joshua looked at Kaitlyn seriously.

"Well, please don't do that. I don't like that." Joshua said and Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Okay, little man. I won't." Kaitlyn said and stood up straight and went back to the group.

**XXXXXXX**

AJ finally got home and was a bit worried when Punk wasn't home. Next week, they would go to another city and that means they would have to travel together. AJ wanted to make things right with Punk before they left the city.

"Josh, go take a bath before bed." AJ said and Joshua nodded before running off to the bathroom.

AJ sat on the top step, staring at the front door. She took out her phone and called Punk. It went straight to voice mail and she started to worry. She called again and again, but it kept going to voicemail after one ring. She knew he was ignoring her calls. She never meant for him to get this angry with her.

"Come on Punk pick up." AJ said quietly calling again for the fifth time. AJ hung up after it went to voicemail again then she heard the door unlock and Punk enter.

"Punk." AJ said as she quickly went down the stairs and tried to make him face her, but he would ignore her.

"Why are you ignoring me? Are you still angry about that argument last night?" AJ said, but Punk didn't answer.

AJ had enough she went up straight to Punk and made him stop whatever he was doing.

"Stop ignoring me." AJ said sternly.

"Then stop cheating on me again." Punk said back harshly then walked away from her.

"Wh-What? I'm not cheating on you!" AJ raised her voice as she followed Punk.

"Yeah alright, because what Cena did meant nothing right?" Punk said squinting his eyes at her angrily.

"What are you talking about Punk?" AJ asked.

"I saw you and Cena earlier at work. He kissed you on the cheek." Punk said and AJ sighed deeply to release her frustration.

"Punk, I'm not cheating on you. Trust me." AJ pleaded.

"Yeah because I can trust you." Punk said harshly and AJ stepped back.

"Are you kidding me?!" AJ yelled.

"What?!" Punk yelled back.

"I didn't do anything! Punk, I wouldn't make the same mistake again!" AJ yelled louder and she started to use her hands now as she yelled.

"Yeah okay." Punk said and AJ groaned as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You're being an asshole right now. You left early this morning when I wanted to make things up then I went to John for comfort." AJ said and Punk chuckled.

"Good, maybe you can run back to John." Punk said and AJ rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Then you can run to Eve." AJ replied and Punk looked at AJ and walked up to her and stared at her straight in the eye.

"You really think that I would do that." Punk said and AJ didn't answer, which meant a yes.

"I would really go to Eve when I was going to give you this tonight when I was going to make things up with you at work." Punk said and he took out the red velvet box and opened it up to show the ring then Punk shook his head and gave AJ the box and walked out.

AJ stared at the ring and swallowed roughly.

"Oh my gosh." She said quietly.

"Momma?" Joshua said and AJ looked up at Joshua with tears in her eyes.

"Where did daddy go?" Joshua asked and AJ pursed her lips as more tears began to build and tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I don't know sweetie." AJ said. She sighed deeply and uneven as she looked back down at the ring then looked up at the front door.

How was she going to fix this now?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! This fanfic might be over in like the next chapter. I am working on a new fanfic of AJ and Punk :D because I saw a MV of them and I got inspired so hopefully you guys will like it when I upload it :D Enjoy and Review!**

You're My Savior: Chapter 21

A week later, AJ was putting Joshua's and her suitcase in the trunk of the car to go to the airport. AJ hasn't talked to Punk yet, because she knew it was her fault. She just wanted to give Punk space, but also at the same time, she was scared that he was going to reject her when she would talk to him. She was scared that he was going to stay out of her and Joshua's life for good.

At work, she would notice that he would spend time with Joshua, but then when he looked up and saw AJ, he told Joshua to go to his mother and walked away. She understood why, I mean if she was in Punk's place then she would ignore herself also.

"Joshua, you have everything?" AJ asked after she finished putting him in his seat. He nodded silently.

After Punk had left the house, Joshua became quieter, though he would talk when necessary. AJ didn't like it because she felt like her son had gone with Punk when he left. AJ kept driving until she got to the rental place at the airport. She got out of the car and opened the door to find Joshua sound asleep.

She furrowed her eyebrows when he had something in his hand. She slowly took it from his hands and flipped it over to see it was a picture of AJ, Punk, and himself at one of Joshua's friends' birthday party at the park.

She looked at Punk and herself and all she saw was love between herself and Punk. Then with Joshua in the mix made both of them happier than ever. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She placed the picture in the back pocket of her jeans and slowly woke up Joshua.

"Baby, wake up." AJ said as she unbuckled the small child from his seat. He barely opened his eyes so instead of opened his arms meaning for his mother to carry him instead.

She grinned and picked him up, putting his head on her shoulder and mentioned to the staff member the airplane company she was going to be with flying with.

"Thank you." She whispered to the young man and he smiled in response then left with the cart filled with her and Joshua's luggage to be put onto the airplane.

An hour later, AJ's flight was called and she stood up with Joshua still in her arms asleep. She gave the ticket attendant the two tickets and she walked until she got to the airplane.

She carefully placed Joshua in the middle seat of three seats then she got in to the window spot, leaving the one on the end open for a stranger.

She pulled down the shade of the airplane window and laid back in the chair and soon fell asleep before the plane could take off.

XXXXXXX

Staring at the window was sometimes dangerous for thinking, but at this time he needed it. Punk rock blasting through his heaphones, cancelling all his surroundings, but his mind.

He missed both of them. He didn't know how AJ was feeling since Joshua would never tell him, a trait he got from himself and AJ. He didn't know if this was the end for him and AJ. He didn't know anything except how Joshua was feeling.

He knew Joshua missed him a ton, but never hear anything from AJ. He understood why. He accused her of cheating, but he couldn't help it. His temper got to him. He hated it when his temper got the best of him. He would say so much shit that he didn't mean.

He was distracted by his thoughts when Kofi was waving his hand in front of his face.

Punk removed his headphones "What?"

"Can you stop acting all depressed and play at least one game of Raw and Smackdown with me? I'm really bored." Kofi asked. He hated seeing his best friend like this.

"Play with the computer, it gives you a challenge." Punk replied. He grabbed his headphones to put them back on his ears again, but Kofi unplugged it from his phone and took the headphones away and put them behind his back as he sat back down on the couch opposite of where Punk was seating.

"Hey! Give me those back!" Punk said with his voice rising. This was not a time to get him angry.

"Not until you play at least one game so you won't be depressed and it'll distract you a little." Kofi said and Punk groaned in frustration.

"Fine, fine!" Punk said his voice in a yell on the last "fine". He walked over to the Xbox and put the disc in the tray and handed Kofi a remote and one for himself as he sat down in front of Kofi and they both signed in before playing.

XXXXXXXX

She watched the mixed tag team match between Punk, Eve, Christian, and Layla. Before the match, there was a segment including both Eve and Punk.

She saw that Punk got the GTS on Christian and pinned him.

"1….2….3!" The WWE universe says with the referee.

"And your winners are Eve and CM Punk!" The announcer says and Eve goes into the ring and raises Punk's hand in victory. He is smiling so huge that it makes AJ smile a little then her smile fades when she sees Eve talking to Punk with her arms around his torso.

Eve starts to move closer to Punk and she sees her eyes flicker to his eyes and down to his lips. Punk is looking at her confused as she sees his chest rise and fall quickly.

"This is not in the script." AJ mumbles under her breath. Her heart quickened when she saw Eve slowly moving into his face and placing her lips on his then she got up.

"Kaitlyn, watch Joshua." AJ said as she quickly made her way out of the locker room. She looked at some of the screens nearby and she was kissing him. She started to jog then ignored the backstage member in the gorilla position and ran down the ramp with some fans cheering on AJ.

She ran into the ring and tackled her down in the ring. Punk stood there shocked, not realizing what happened just yet.

AJ threw a punch after punch, hitting Eve's face as hard as she could. Eve kicked AJ off of her then jumped on her and started to punch AJ, but AJ put her forearms up to her face to block her punches then AJ threw a quick punch to Eve's face to confuse her and she pushes Eve off of her and looks at Eve as she gets up and throws a kick to her side then tackles her once more and throws as many punches as she can get before feeling a pair of arms around her small torso then being lifted to the ground.

"STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" AJ yelled as she squirmed in the person's arms.

"AJ, stop!" Punk said before putting AJ down then he turned her around to she could face Punk and she saw the disappointment look in his eyes mixed in with confusion. He sighed as he ran his hand over his slicked back hair then walked around her and towards Eve as he signaled for other referees.

After they have taken Eve to the back, Punk turned to AJ who stood her ashamed as she looked down at the ground.

"AJ-"Punk started out, but AJ interrupted him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered then she quickly made her way out of the ring as the camera followed her to the back. She knew her coming out was not part of the script, but neither was Eve kissing Punk.

She continued walking and quickened her pace once she felt eyes on her from the incident out in the ring. She knew Raw had ended this way and since she was Raw's General Manager she would have never let that happen, but Eve didn't follow the script.

"AJ!" She heard Punk's voice calling her name, but she had a feeling that he would yell and blame her.

"AJ!" She heard again, but she continued to ignore Punk and kept walking.

"AJ! AJ...stop, stop." Punk called out again, before running and stopping in front of her telling her to stop walking.

"Look, I know you're going to yell at me, but can you not do it now?" AJ said quietly. She already had a bad evening; she didn't want the love of her life yelling at her now.

"AJ, I'm not going to yell at you. I wouldn't, but why?" He asked and AJ pursed her lips.

"Because she kissed you, the jealous, loneliness and just I missing you got to me so I did what I did to Eve and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." AJ said and Punk sighed as he nodded. She then felt the warmth of his arms around her torso. He was hugging her and she loved it. She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Punk." AJ said into his chest and he inhaled deeply taking in the scent he missed so much. He pulled away slightly.

"AJ, if you were in my position out there and someone other than me did that to you, I would have done the same thing." He chuckled silently and she grinned.

"Look I'm sorry for overreacting. I was thinking and I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have left. I was stupid because you didn't do anything, but he kissed you on the cheek and I shouldn't have overreacting because at least you two didn't sleep together." Punk said and a smile slowly made its way through AJ's lips and she went on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately until feeling a small body on her leg then she pulled away and giggled.

"Momma, I got your things." Joshua said as he lifted one of the two string handles from the duffle bag.

"Where's Aunite Kaitlyn?" AJ asked and Joshua pointed to where Kaitlyn was talking to Sheamus with a smile on her face.

AJ chuckled and nodded "Okay, let's leave them talking. Punk you got your stuff?" AJ asked and Punk said no and quickly went to go get it then came back and went with AJ and Joshua to her rental and he drove back to the hotel where they were staying at.

"Good night, sweetie." AJ said to Joshua and both Punk and AJ tucked Joshua into bed and soon he was asleep.

Punk inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around AJ.

"So you still have the ring?" Punk said smirking and AJ giggled and nodded. She got out from his grip and went to get it and gave it to Punk.

Punk got down on one knee and opened the box.

"April Jeanette Mendez, I love you so much and I couldn't see my life without you even though we go through tough times. Will you marry me?" Punk said and AJ chuckled and nodded. He smiled widely and put the ring on her finger and kissed him deeply.

They both got into the other bed and soon were asleep in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, here's the last chapter of this story! But please check out 'Next Contestant'! I made the fanfic after watching a MV on Punk and AJ of the same name. Enjoy and review!**

**Here is what I imagined the dress would look like: ** Product_Ball-Gown-with-Asymmetrically-Draped-Bodice-VW351007_Bridal-Gowns-Features-All-Gowns

**One Year Later: **

He waited at the altar for the bridesmaids with their partners and his favorite person, the bride. He saw Brie Bella walking down with Johnny Curtis. Layla walking down with John. Eve walking down with Zack and Kaitlyn walking down with Sheamus then afterwards Joshua carrying both of the rings on the pillow. He smiled at his father when he passed by him and stood next to his father as he waited for his mother to show up behind those doors. He looked around the church as everyone stood up on their feet and looked towards the two doors that were closed.

He smiled widely as he looked along with everyone else. The orchestra above in the balcony started to play 'Here comes the bride.' About a minute later, the doors opened to reveal AJ in a peach almost white color wedding dress. It was strapless with peach pinkish flowers on the waistband. It had a nice train and her hair was all down in wavy style with the headband with the veil attached flowing along with the train. He stared at her as AJ's brother walked her down the aisle and stared in amazement.

They've been through so much, though every time he sees her, it feels like the first time he fell in love with her every time. He grinned and she smiled shyly back then her eyes looked down to see Joshua standing there acting as Punk's best man and their ring barrier.

He walked up closer to AJ and her brother and as AJ' brother was handing AJ over to Punk he said "Take really good care of her."

"I will." Punk said as AJ smiled at him and he smiled back. He put his hand in AJ's and they walked up to the pastor.

"We are gathered here today to witness the matrimony between Phillip Jack Brooks and April Jeannette Mendez." The pastor started out before continuing the rest.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked around the huge room. There was the present table, the wedding cake in the middle, and next to it was the DJ.

"Hey guys, listen up." The DJ said and everyone turned their attention towards the man speaking into the microphone.

"So now the wife and husband will be coming out in about a minute to witness their first dance." The DJ said and everyone cheered and started to clap. He chuckled and spoke into the microphone once again.

"Hopefully you guys will know what song they will be dancing to." The DJ said as he smirked and started to play a nice piano song as they both walked into the room.

They made their way towards the middle of the dance floor and Punk brought AJ closer to his body and she chuckled.

"Ready?" Punk asked.

"I'm always ready." AJ said and Punk chuckled as they started to dance to a song they both could agree on. "For the First Time" by The Script.

They both danced around the dance floor as all of them watched the now married couple in each other's arms. Joshua got out from Kaitlyn's arms and ran towards his parents and hugged Punk's leg. AJ chuckled and lifted him in her arms as Punk stroked his hair and took him from AJ and wrapped another arm around AJ and they all danced in the middle of the dance floor as some people awed and others cheered.

XXXXXXX

AJ walked back to the room in a metallic purple mid thigh dress with purple flats since her heels were killing her feet and walked towards Punk and wrapped her arms around her new husband.

"Hello." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Punk said then kissed her deeply and pulled away.

"Let's go dance with our friends." Punk said as he took AJ's hand and led her towards the dance floor with Joshua following and all three danced throughout the night until it was time to serve the food and then danced once again and followed by the cutting of the cake and danced until the wee hours of the morning.

XXXXXXXX

**6 months later:**

Punk and AJ finally got home from work and went upstairs to see Joshua sleeping in bed. AJ paid the babysitter and thanked her and closed the door after she left. AJ sighed deeply as she took the brown paper bag upstairs and went into the bathroom as Punk got ready for bed. After she was done, she changed into her pajamas as well.

"Want do you want it to be?" AJ asked a bit worriedly as she looked at Punk.

"Are you really asking me that question?" Punk asked and AJ bit her lip and shrugged.

"AJ, I'll be happy if you're happy okay." Punk said and AJ laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

AJ got up and went to get the pregnancy test from the bathroom and walked into the room as she was looking at it. She looked up at Punk and let out a quick breath with a small smile.

"I'm pregnant." She said and Punk smiled and got up and hugged her tightly.


End file.
